Dokidoki Eleven
by Twin-Bee GenX
Summary: Ugh, akhirnya pindah category juga. Yg penting isinya tentang OC saya yg terlibat dalam sebuah konflik gaje bin ajaib.    WARNING: no yaoi, gaje, aneh, konyol, garing, OOC, OC, dll, dsb.  Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven bukan punya aku.. T.T  Review, onegai?
1. Chapter 1

"Erik, udah ngerjain pe'er lum?" tanya seorang murid.  
>"Ampun dah! Aku belum ngerjain pe'er!" seru Erik.<br>"Lah kau ini, kebiasaan. Udah, nyontek punyanya ketua kelas aja!"  
>"Kaga'! Ketua kelas serem! Kau tahu sendiri kan Mark!" Mark bergidik ngebayangin ketua kelas X A yg memang serem.<br>"Ya udah, nih punyaku udah selesai" kata Mark sambil mesam-mesem.  
>"Yeeee, knapa ga bilang dari tadi?"<br>"Aku aja baru nyontek punya Shawn..." Shawn noleh dan senyum.  
>Shawn memang baik, pikir Erik.<p>

Kedua anak itu terkejut mendengar suara bel masuk berbunyi. Terpaksa Erik harus mencari alasan kenapa dia ga ngerjain pe'er. Salah sendiri dia maen PS kelamaan kmaren malem. Brigandine memang asyik dimaenin -plaakk- eh, kok jadi promosi yah? Back to story again...  
>Lina-sensei selaku wali kelas sekaligus guru olahraga itu masuk. Di sampingnya ada seorang anak yg kelihatannya biasa2 saja -digampar si anak-<p>

Murid baru, pikir anak2 di kelas.  
>Korban baru, pikir gerombolan berandalan kelas.<p>

"Semuanya tolong duduk di tempat masing2. Ahem, kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari sekolah lain, tolong perlakukan dia dengan baik"  
>"Baik, sensei!" murid2 ber-koor.<br>"Nah, sekarang kau bisa perkenalkan dirimu" kata Lina-sensei lembut.  
>"Uhn.. Namaku Gray Silvercat, aku berasal dari Norgard Academy. Aku pindah ke sini karena ayahku. Salam kenal semuanya" kata Gray dengan sopannya.<br>"Kau boleh duduk di bangku belakang yang masih kosong itu" Lina-sensei menunjuk ke arah bangku Shawn yg masih kosong (errrr... maksudnya mereka duduk dua2, trus Shawn masih duduk sendirian. *Shawn: Kenapa aku sendirian?* Karena Gray harus duduk di sebelahmu tau!) Shawn yg pemalu tersenyum malu2 (halah, Shawn)

Gray berjalan pelan ke arah bangkunya dan tiba2 kaki seorang murid sudah terjulur di depannya. Gray melompat menghindarinya dan ada cahaya lampu blitz ke arah sang pemilik kaki dan kakinya (?). Lina-sensei yang melihatnya terkejut.

"Gray? Apa yang terjadi?"  
>Tanpa banyak bicara, Gray pergi ke arah Lina-sensei sambil memegang kamera digitalnya. Ternyata Gray membawa kamera juga.<p>

"Oh, jadi kau lagi Scott! Berdiri di depan kelas!"  
>"Cih, dasar murid pindahan! Kutunggu kau di belakang sekolah nanti setelah bel pulang"<br>Gray hanya mendengus pelan dan meletakkan bukunya di laci bangku.

Shawn sedikit gugup melihat anak baru itu duduk dan saat mereka bertatapan Shawn membuang muka (sekali lagi kutegaskan, Shawn itu pemalu sodara2 dan ini bukan fanfic yaoi!)  
>Tapi, akhirnya Shawn memberanikan diri untuk bicara dengannya.<p>

"Hai, namaku Shawn Frost. Senang berkenalan denganmu!"  
>"Seperti yg kukatakan tadi, aku Gray"<br>Mendapat respon dingin seperti itu Shawn langsung diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku pelajaran.

"Yahoooo! Sudah istirahat! Kau mau ikut ke kantin gak, Sue?" seru Tory.  
>"Tidak ah, aku mau ke tempat sayangku aja! kata Sue yg ngacir ke tempat Erik. Sementara yg diomongin langsung bersiap kabur.<br>"Udahlah Erik, terima saja. Kami turut bahagia kok liat kamu dan Sue berduaan" Plakkk. Mark digampar Erik.  
>"Itai, desuu~~~"<br>"Aku mau ke tempat duduk Shawn dulu, deh dari pada ngliatin Erik berduaan ma Sue. Kau ikut Mark?" tanya Nathan dengan kalemnya. (Yay! Nathan! w)  
>"Okelah, daripada jadi obat nyamuk. hehehee" kata Mark sambil kabur ngikutin Nathan.<br>Erik pengen nge-gampar Mark lagi tapi sudah ga bisa berkutik karena Sue udah nempel2 dengan mesranya ke dia. (pasangan serasi, wkwkwkwkwkwkw -digampar Erik-)

"Hi Gray! Aku Mark Evan dan ini Nathan Swift!" seru Mark dengan riangnya.  
>"Senang berkenalan denganmu ^^" sahut Nathan.<br>"Ya, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik!" kata Gray.

Tiba2 sang ketua kelas datang menghampiri mereka. Mark langsung memberi jalan sambil bergidik. Mungkin takut gara2 dia pernah nempelin permen karet ke kursinya di hari pertama sekolah dan si ketua kelas... ehm, namanya Jude, katanya masih dendam sama Mark (cuma pikiran Mark nih.. si Jude udah lupa ma kejadian itu tuh...)

"Kenapa kalian ga ngajak Gray keliling sekolah? Oh, aku ketua kelas X A ini, Jude Sharp."  
>"Baik, sebaiknya anda saja yg mengantar aku keliling sekolah. Boleh kan?" kata Gray, dengan nada lebih sopan.<br>"Aku tidak keberatan, ayo!"

Mark heran dengan murid baru itu. Kok dia tidak terpengaruh aura meng-intimidasinya ketua kelas sih? Anak aneh...

"Ini ruang kepala sekolah, di sebelahnya itu ruang staff dan sekaligus ruang guru"  
>"Oh, begitu. Sekolah ini sangat luas, bagaimana kau bisa hafal tiap ruangnya, Jude?"<br>"Karena aku ketua kelas jadi aku wajib hafal ruangan2 di sekolah ini"

Saat melewati ruang guru, Jude tiba2 dipanggil oleh Seymour-san (baca: semur), sang guru praktek memasak di sekolah untuk mem-fotokopi sejumlah resep yg akan dipakai praktek minggu depan.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita kembali dulu ke kelas atau kau ikut fotokopi denganku?"  
>"Aku pergi sama Shawn saja deh. Permisi ya Jude" kata Gray sambil menghampiri Shawn yang kebetulan lewat.<br>"Shawn, tolong ajak Gray keliling sekolah ya! Aku harus fotokopi nih!" seru Jude.  
>"E-eh? T-tapi?" Shawn berkata dengan gugup sambil melihat Gray. Ternyata dia lebih pendek dari aku yah, pikir Shawn.<br>"Tolong ya, Shawn!" kali ini Gray berusaha bicara lebih ramah daripada saat dia bicara pada Shawn sebelumnya. Shawn kaget mendengar Gray berbicara seperti itu.

Setelah mengantar Gray berjalan2 mereka melewati kantin dan masuk. Shawn mengisyaratkan Gray agar duduk juga. Shawn memesan makanan dan dia bilang akan traktir Gray (bagaimana dengan saya? saya lapar nih... -digampar Shawn-)  
>"Udah Gray, ga usah bayar. Biar aku saja" kata Shawn sambil senyum.<br>"Ah, makasih"  
>"Gimana nanti pulang sekolah?"<br>"Gimana apanya?" ah, lemot juga si Gray kalo diajak ngomong, pikir Shawn.  
>"Kamu kan ditantang ma Scott"<br>"Astaga! Aku lupa..." bisa kaget juga si Gray ini, pikir Shawn lagi.  
>"Apa perlu aku bantu?" tiba2 dibelakang Gray ada suara yg lumayan ca- eh, berat. -hayooo mau ngomong apa itu?-<p>

Siapa sih, berani2nya ganggu pembicaraan Shawn?  
>Gimana nasib Gray selanjutnya?<br>Apakah bisnis fanfic saya akan berhasil? -doeng?-  
>Kita tunggu lanjutannya ^^. Lovey-dovey~~ 3 Jeng jeng jeng jueeeng! -digampar Jude karena berisik-<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya di Dokidoki Eleven...

"Gimana nanti pulang sekolah?"  
>"Gimana apanya?" ah, lemot juga si Gray kalo diajak ngomong, pikir Shawn.<br>"Kamu kan ditantang ma Scott"  
>"Astaga! Aku lupa..." bisa kaget juga si Gray ini, pikir Shawn lagi.<br>"Apa perlu aku bantu?" tiba2 dibelakang Gray ada suara yg lumayan ca- eh, berat. -hayooo mau ngomong apa itu?-

Di belakang Gray ternyata ada seorang siswa kelas lain bersama 2 orang lainnya. Katanya sih dia itu disebut2 sebagai "Class Defender" karena selalu menolong anak2 yg ditindas. Hmm... siapa sih dia?

"Uh, siapa kau?" gaya bicara Gray berubah lagi menjadi cuek.  
>"Aku Axel Blaze, ini Steve dan dia Byron"<br>"A-Axel, si 'Class defender'?" Shawn terkejut.  
>"Jangan panggil begitu, cukup Axel saja. Bagaimana umm...?"<br>"Gray"  
>"Bagaimana Gray? Kau ingin dibantu melawan mereka?"<br>"Tidak terima kasih. Aku ingin memberi mereka les privat" Gray tersenyum.  
>Uwakh? Hawa dingin apa ini? Kenapa tiba2 bulu kudukku merinding ya? kata Shawn dalam hati.<br>Hawa ini? Jangan2..., Axel juga mbatin. (?)

Axel dan kawan2 pergi meninggalkan Shawn dan Gray. Karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Shawn mengajak Gray masuk kelas lagi. Di kelas Scott sudah melihat Gray dengan tatapan 'Awas lu berani kabur' nya. Gray malah membalas tatapannya dengan tampang 'Emang gue pikirin'. Scott naik darah dan berusaha meninju Gray, tapi sekali lagi Gray menghindar dan lampu blitz menyala. Di kamera terlihat Scott yang celananya sobek. Gray membawa kamera dan cutter sekaligus. Scott terkejut dan segera kembali ke tempat duduknya. Gray tersenyum penuh kemenangan ((victory! gwahahahahahahahahahaha))

Sepulang sekolah, Shawn masih khawatir dengan teman barunya tersebut. Dia diam2 membuntuti Gray pulang ke rumahnya, siapa tahu Scott dan teman2 berandalannya mencegat Gray di luar sekolah atau di jalanan. Gray berjalan cepat, membelok di beberapa tikungan, melewati sebuah lapangan, belok kiri, ada bunderan belok kanan, di situ rumahnya (?). Shawn hampir saja kehilangan Gray kalau saja dia tidak segera berlari. Sayangnya waktu berlari dia terantuk sebuah batu dan membuat suara yg cukup keras karena itu daerah yg sepi. (sfx: GEDEBRUKKKK!)

"Makanya jangan ngikutin orang sembarangan, Shawn..." Gray berkata sambil berdiri di atas Shawn. (iyalah, Shawn jatuhnya nggeblak gitu)  
>"E-h. Anu... eto... aaa..." Shawn keluar gugupnya.<br>"Sudahlah, ayo berdiri" kata Gray sambil menolong Shawn berdiri.  
>"I-itaii~~" Shawn kesakitan.<br>"Ee, kakimu sakit ya? Kalau begitu ke rumahku saja. Kamu jatuh di depan rumahku sih"

Di dalam rumah Gray, Shawn duduk di ruang tamu yg cukup luas. Sepertinya Gray tinggal sendirian di sana, tak ada orang lain sih. Gray sibuk mengobati kaki Shawn yg luka sehabis jatuh tadi. Shawn hanya bisa diam.

"M-maafkan aku ya. Sudah membuntutimu ke rumah, malah jadi merepotkan begini"  
>"Ga papa kok, lagian di rumah selalu sepi nih. Tapi, knapa kamu ngebuntutin aku ke rumah?"<br>"A-aku khawatir kamu dikeroyok sama2 gerombolannya Scott..."  
>"Kau memang baik yah, Shawn... Aku buatin teh dulu ya?" terlihat Gray lebih lembut dan kalem daripada sikapnya di sekolah tadi.<p>

Sebenarnya Gray itu orang seperti apa sih? Shawn bertanya2 dalam hati. Gray pun datang sambil membawakan teh dan kue untuk Shawn. Sayangnya, di lantai ada lap yang dia pakai membersihkan luka Shawn dan jatuh di depan Shawn. Teh yg dia bawa membasahi bajunya (hebat, Shawn ga kena! O.o). Kelihatan banget kalo dia itu...perempuan? (tuh, kan. saya ga bikin shonen-ai)

"AAAAHHH!" Shawn menjerit sambil menutup mukanya.  
>"!" Gray blushing, dan lari ke kamarnya.<p>

Tanpa sadar dari kamar Gray ada bola yg menggelinding keluar setelah dia menutup pintunya. Itu bola sepak yg sudah kelihatan usang. Mungkin karena sering dimainkan yah?

"K-kau melihatnya, Shawn..." kata Gray sambil gemetar.

Shawn yg masih terkejut dengan kejadian barusan, hanya mengangguk dan berjalan tertatih ke arah Gray, membawakan bola yg menggelinding itu.

"Ini...milikmu? Kau suka sepakbola?"  
>"Iya, aku masuk sekolah sebagai seorang laki2 supaya aku bisa masuk klub sepakbola. Dulu, waktu masih SMP aku dikeluarkan dari klub sepakbola SMP-ku, padahal aku ingin ikut Football Frontier. Kau sempat ikut ya Shawn? Tak kusangka aku bisa bertemu denganmu..." kata Gray terus terang.<br>"Kau tak perlu malu masuk klub sepakbola hanya karena kau perempuan, kau tahu Tory dan Sue di kelas kita kan?"  
>"Yah, mereka ikut klub sepakbola?<br>"Benar, kau mau ikut? Aku bisa mendaftarkanmu..." jelas Shawn malu2.  
>"T-terima kasih banyak Shawn..."<p>

Keesokan paginya, Shawn bangun dengan senang. Lukanya kemarin sudah sembuh karena itu cuma luka kecil. Dia berencana mengejutkan Gray pagi ini.  
>Gray yang sedang siap2 berangkat sekolah kaget karena ada suara yg dikenalnya di depan rumah.<p>

"Gray! Ayo cepat, nanti terlambat!" seru Shawn dari balik pagar.  
>"Shawn? *mukanya mendadak senang* I-iya, aku datang!" katanya setengah berlari.<p>

Shawn yg melihat Gray yg cepat2 menutup pintu dan hampir terjatuh sambil menggigit sepotong roti tertawa kecil. Dia lucu sekali kalau begini. Gray yg menyadari itu langsung membungkam Shawn.

"Ingat janji kita kemarin sore!" katanya sedikit marah. Tapi Shawn merasakan tangan Gray itu gemetaran.  
>"Kau tak apa2..?" sambil memegang tangan Gray.<br>"I-iya!" Kata Gray sambil menarik tangannya kembali

Shawn terkejut dengan perubahan sifat Gray yg sangat drastis itu. Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah mereka hanya diam. Nathan yg kebetulan melihat mereka langsung ikut berangkat bersama.

"Pagi Shawn, pagi Gray!" serunya "Pagi Nathan~" kata Shawn "Yo!"

Sesampainya di sekolah Shawn menaruh tasnya dan berbicara sesuatu pada Gray. Gray hanya manggut2. Shawn langsung pergi entah ke mana setelah itu. Gray sendirian di bangkunya.  
>Nathan yg kebetulan masih di sana dan tak ada anak di kelas (ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sebetulnya) mengajak Gray ngobrol.<p>

"Gray, apa hobimu?"  
>"Aku suka membuat kue"<br>"Membuat kue? Tak kusangka, hobimu bertolak belakang dengan kepribadianmu ya?"  
>"Ya begitulah"<br>"Kenapa tidak bergabung denngan klub memasak di sekolah?"  
>"Aku tidak bisa..."<br>"Uh?"  
>"Hnn, jangan pikirkan"<br>"Hai, kalian berdua! Sedang apa?" Mark tiba2 datang.  
>"Oh, hai Mark! Dia suka membuat kue loh!" seru Nathan.<br>"Kapan2 kalian bisa aku buatkan, kalau mau!" kata Gray dengan nada dingin tapi terdengar ramah.

Shawn sudah kembali dari entah-ke-mana itu langsung menulis pengumuman di whiteboard. "Kepada semua siswa eskul sepakbola, nanti sepulang sekolah harap berkumpul di ruang klub"

"Kau juga datang yah Gray!" kata Shawn sambil berbisik dan hanya Gray yg bisa mendengar suaranya.  
>"Sejak kapan kalian jadi teman akrab?" tanya Nathan.<br>"Sejak di ajak dia makan di kantin" kata Gray cuek. Yg diomongin malah mengasin (salting)

Akhirnya bel pulang yg pake instrumental "Maji de Kansha" itu berbunyi juga, tapi lebih awal dari biasanya. Lina-sensei mengumumkan kalau guru2 akan rapat kurikulum siswa untuk menyesuaikan jadwal yg baru. Para anggota sudah berlari ke ruang eskulnya, tapi Shawn sengaja datang terakhir bersama Gray yg kebingungan mau dibawa ke mana, hubungan kita...eh... dirinya... -duh, gaje deh fanfic saya T.T-

Gray hanya bisa mengikuti Shawn dengan pasrah (emang Shawn mao ngapain -digampar Shawn-). Tiba2 Shawn membuka pintu sebuah ruangan dan berkata...

"Maaf lama teman2"  
>"Ah, Shawn, kau lama..."<br>"Ini aku bawa kejutan buat kalian..."  
>"EEEEHHHHH! Itu kan Gray?" teriak seluruh anggota klub.<br>"Yo! Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa aku di bawa ke sini, Shawn?"  
>"Selamat datang di klub sepakbola, Gray!" kata Shawn tiba2 "Ya, benar. Aku sudah menerima lembar pendaftarannya" sahut Jude.<p>

Wah, kalo Jude sudah bicara semua tak berani menjawabnya. Kecuali...

"Wah, selain membuat kue, kau bisa sepak bola juga? Awesome! Selamat datang di klub ya" seru Nathan dengan kalemnya (?)  
>"Terima kasih semuanya!" Gray sedikit tersenyum.<p>

Para anggota klub kaget karena Gray tersenyum tiba2. Bukan karena senyumannya yg benar2 imut, tapi terasa hawa dingin yg menusuk dan membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.  
>Siapa sebenarnya Gray? Pasti itu yg terlintas di pikiran mereka semua sekarang.<br>Mereka semua pindah ke lapangan sepak bola di dekat sungai (karena ruang klub sudah membeku akibat ulah Gray -digampar Gray-) lumayan kalo lagi capek mereka bisa mancing dan bikin ikan bakar di sana. Hohohhohoooo~~~ Kaga penting~ Semuanya duduk di pinggir lapangan kecuali Mark, Jude, dan Gray. Mereka ber-tiga sudah siap di posisi masing2. Mark dengan seragam kipernya, Jude dengan seragam sepak bola dan cape-nya, dan Gray dengan pakaian sekolahnya (sekolahnya pakai baju bebas kok)

"Kali ini aku akan mengetes kemampuanmu dalam sepak bola. Semoga saja pekataan Shawn kemarin itu benar dan tidak bohong. Kalau ternyata kau tidak bisa membuat satu gol pun dari 3 kesempatan yg ku berikan, kau tidak akan masuk klub dan Shawn akan dipecat" jelas Jude panjang lebar.

Shawn yg mendengar perkataan Jude langsung berkeringat dingin. Gray melihat Shawn dg tatapan 'maafkan aku' langsung berkata pada Jude.

"Aku tidak ingin seorangpun merasa sakit, karena itu aku akan berusaha"

Gray langsung menggiring bola dengan lihainya. Jude berusaha menghalanginya, tapi berhasil dilewati dengan mudah oleh Gray. Ternyata benar dugaanku tentang Gray, pikir Jude. Gray langsung berlari lurus menuju gawang dan menendang bola sekuat tenaganya. Tapi berhasil ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Mark.

"Kesempatanmu sudah hilang satu kali, Gray"

Gray merasa kesal dan mulai menggiring bola lagi dengan freak-nya. Jude tidak berusaha menghalangi dilewati begitu saja oleh Gray dengan cepat. Jude hanya tersenyum dan berbalik melihat Gray. Gray menendang lagi ke arah gawang, tapi kali ini dia tidak menendang dengan biasa.

"Wind Cutter Shoot!" Gray mengeluarkan tekhnik rahasianya.

"God Hand!" Mark juga mengeluarkan jurus defense yg kuat sehingga Gray tidak berhasil memasukkan bola ke gawang.

"Kau membuang2 kesempatanmu lagi Gray" seru Jude dari tempatnya berdiri.

Shawn menaruh harapannya pada tendangan terakhir Gray, dan hanya bisa terdiam di tempat duduknya. Semua anggota tim melihat ke arah Shawn, dan tiba2 Max langsung berkata pada Jude.

"Kenapa Shawn juga harus dilibatkan Jude!"  
>"Itu karena dia yg berusaha mendaftarkan Gray"<p>

Shawn yg mendengarnya hanya terdiam. Tanpa terasa dia menangis dan berpikir, kenapa dia harus mendaftarkan Gray. Gray kan seharusnya bisa mendaftar sendiri. Dia merasa menyesal sudah mendaftarkannya.  
>Gray merasa sangat bersalah pada Shawn, melihatnya menangis seperti itu. Udara di sekitarnya menjadi dingin, langit yg biru tiba2 menjadi gelap gulita karena mendung, tatapan Gray berubah aneh dan dia langsung berlari dengan kecepatan yg tidak dapat diduga. Jude yg melihatnya berkata dalam hati, ini yg kutungggu-tunggu, dan langsung menghalanginya.<p>

"Eternal darkness..." Gray mengeluarkan teknik evasion yg hebat, dia berlari seolah2 menembus badan Jude. Jude kaget dan langsung berbalik.

Saat berada di depan gawang Gray juga langsung menembakkannya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Ini untuk Shawn, LUNATIC ILLUSION!"

"GOD HAND!"

Apakah tendangan maut Gray bisa masuk?  
>Bagaimana nasib Shawn?<br>Semuanya akan terjawab di chapter berikutnya... ^^ Lovey-dovey 3 Jeng jeng jeng jueeeeeng... -digampar Shawn karena berisik-  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Last Episode...

"Ini untuk Shawn, LUNATIC ILLUSION!"

"GOD HAND!"  
>-<p>

Bola yang ditendang Gray tiba2 menghilang dalam kabut yg hitam dan sangat tebal. Mark berusaha melihat tapi pandangannya sudah tertutup. Dia melihat sekelebat bayangan dan mengejarnya, tapi ternyata itu bukan bolanya. Dalam sekejap bayangan menghilang dan bolanya sudah ada di belakang Mark yg berarti Gray bisa memasukkan satu gol ke gawang.

"A-aku berhasil..." kata Gray sambil menuju ke arah Shawn yg duduk di pinggir lapangan "G-gray...terima kasih!" teriaknya sambil memeluk Gray yg kebingungan.  
>"Shawn, maafkan aku..." tiba2 Gray langsung pingsan dipelukan Shawn Alhasil, semuanya panik gara2 Gray. Jude dan Axel membopong Gray ke ruang kesehatan, sementara sisanya mengikuti mereka ber-dua.<p>

"Ini semua gara2 aku"  
>"Bukan Shawn, itu hanya kebetulan terjadi" kata Nathan "Kalau saja aku tidak memaksanya masuk ke klub sepak bola.."<br>"Tenanglah Shawn, dia akan baik2 saja" sahut Harley.

Semuanya duduk mengelilingi Gray yg masih pingsan di atas tempat tidur. Mukanya pucat, seperti ma... hush! Jangan berpikiran yg tidak2! Karena hari semakin sore, satu per satu mereka mulai pulang.

"Jude, kau tidak pulang dulu?" tanya David "Benar juga, hari sudah larut. Tapi, dia masih belum sadar. Siapa yg akan menjaganya di sini?"  
>"Biar aku saja yg menjaganya di sini"<br>"Tapi, Shawn.."  
>"Aku bisa menelpon orangtuaku dulu, untuk izin. Aku akan bilang ingin menginap di rumah temanku"<p>

Sekitar pukul 8 malam, Shawn mulai merinding juga. Di sekolah sudah sepi sekali, apalagi ini di ruang kesehatan. Gimana kalo tiba2 ada suster ngesot dateng, apalagi datengnya barengan ma dokter ngesot, bidan ngesot, apoteker ngesot, de ka ka. Merinding... Shawn memengang tangan Gray...

"Cepatlah sadar, Gray..."

Terasa oleh Shawn, tangan Gray mulai sedikit hangat dan gemetaran. Bersamaan dengan itu, matanya mulai terbuka dan dia mencoba untuk duduk.

"Itaiii~~~"  
>"Gray! Kau sudah sadar?"<br>"Nggg... di mana aku..?"  
>"Kau di ruang kesehatan sekolah sekarang, tadi sehabis menendang kau pingsan"<br>"Sudah kuduga... Ah, hari sudah larut, kau dari tadi menungguiku Shawn?"  
>"I-iya, habisnya semuanya sudah pulang. Jadi aku menungguimu di sini..."<br>"Uh...Shawn tanganku..."  
>"Oh! I-iya! M-maaf..."<br>"Tanganmu hangat ya Shawn.." tergeletak lagi di tempat tidur.  
>"Gray? Ayo kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu"<p>

Shawn menggendong Gray untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Gray masih lemas sehabis pingsan tadi.

"Nnnn... maafkan aku ya Shawn. Gara2 aku kau jadi repot"  
>"Eh, tidak apa2, anggap saja kita impas sekarang" Shawn tersenyum<p>

Saat Shawn tersenyum, Gray merasakan ada sesuatu yg aneh pada dirinya. Dia merasa nafasnya sesak dan badannya jadi hangat.

"Gray? Badanmu jadi panas, kau tak apa2?"  
>"Eh, i-iya..."<br>"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Apa harus kugendong sampai di dalam?"  
>"Tidak usah, aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Terimakasih banyak ya Shawn"<br>"Tidak masalah, kalau kau ada masalah pasti akan kubantu kok. Setelah ini istirahatlah"  
>"Iya"<br>"Suhu badanmu masih panas loh, oh ya, ini kuberi nomor handphoneku. Kalau ada apa2 kau bisa menghubungiku"  
>"Iya terima kasih"<p>

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah, Darren terburu2 memasuki ruang klub sepak bola. Dia membawa sebuah selebaran loh. Mungkin itu...

"Teman2! Ini ada undangan pertandingan persahabatan dari Aliea High School!" teriak Darren.  
>"Bagaimana Jude, apa kita menerimanya?" tanya Axel "Tentu saja, apa kalian semua juga setuju dengan ini?"<br>"Yaaa!"

Gray tiba2 masuk ke ruang klub, suasana langsung membeku. -ditendang pake "Lunatic Illusion"nya Gray-

"Yo!"  
>"Eh, Gray? Kau sudah sembuh? Gimana keadaanmu?" semuanya berebut menanyai Gray. (serasa punya banyak fans, hohoho)<br>"Aku sudah tidak apa2. Itu semua berkat kalian"  
>"Maaf ya Gray. Gara2 aku mengetesmu terlalu berat jadi kau..."<br>"Tak apa2 Jude. Tapi lain kali kita main bersama aja" Gray senyum.  
>Jude merinding mendengarnya. Bukannya karena mau "main bersama", tapi senyum Gray itu lho, membawa petaka. -digampar lagi-<br>"Gray, kita mau ikut pertandingan persahabatan ma Aliea High School. Kau ikut juga kan?" tiba2 Tory ambil suara sambil merangkul Gray. Mark cemburu -digampar Mark-  
>"Boleh juga"<br>"Eh semuanya sudah di sini, akan ada pertandingan ya?" Shawn tiba2 muncul "Itu benar!" sahut Bob "Nah, sekarang ayo kita latihan!" seru Eric.

Semua anggota menuju ruang ganti, tentu saja Sue dan Tory ke ruang ganti perempuan. Tak ingin identitasnya diketahui, Gray menunggu semuanya selesai ganti pakaian.

"Kau tak ganti pakaian Gray?" Kevin bertanya sambil mengambil bajunya di dalam tas.  
>"Duluan saja, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu"<br>"Baiklah. Kami menunggu di lapangan ya!"

Gray berjalan mengendap-endap ke ruang ganti pria (kyaaaaa...). Untung di sana sudah tidak ada siapa2. Gray mulai mengganti baju atasannya. Tapi...

Nathan terlambat datang ke ruang klub, di sana sudah tidak ada siapa2. Dia berpikir pasti semuannya sudah ke lapangan. Dia cepat2 pergi ke sana untuk absen ke Jude.

"Uwaaah, semuanya. Aku terlambat! Jude aku diabsen dulu, ya"  
>"Baik, baik. Ganti baju dulu sana. Gray masih di sana sepertinya, tadi dia ke kamar mandi dulu sih"<p>

Oooooo, gawat. Nathan setengah berlari menuju ruang klub untuk mengambil baju dan dia berbelok ke ruang ganti untuk menemukan kenyataan tak terduga. (= =")  
>Dan terdengarlah suara teriakan yg amat sangat keras sehingga terdengar sampai radius 10 x 10 pangkat 13 meter (.000 m km)  
>Nathan kaget melihat pemandangan yg ada di depannya. Gray hanya mematung menatap Nathan. (yosh, orang kedua yg tahu identitas Gray)<p>

"Gray, k-kau..."  
>"Pergi!"<br>"U-uh, baiklah. Beritahu aku kalau kau sudah selesai"

Nathan keluar ruang ganti, dan berdiri di samping pintunya. Dia tak habis pikir, Gray seorang cewek. Pantas dia suka memasak, tapi kenapa bisa dia ada di ruang ganti pria? Aaaakh, jadi pusing (abang Natha~n, sini saya pijitin biar kaga pusing -digampar Nathan-)

Gray keluar, mukanya terlihat sangat merah. Tapi dia sempat berbisik ke Nathan juga.

"Kalau kau memberitahu yg sebenarnya, kau akan mati, Nathan"

Kata2 Gray kedengaran tidak main2. Nathan hanya mengangguk pelan dan langsung ganti baju di dalam. Gray melangkah gontai menuju lapangan sambil berpikir, lain kali aku harus lebih hati2. Kelihatannya Nathan orang yg bisa dipercaya, kalau Shawn aku tidak perlu khawatir.

Bagaimanakah Nathan dan Shawn menjaga identitas Gray?  
>Apakah ada orang lain yg akan mengetahuinya?<br>Kapan Gray ma Shawn akan jadian? -digampar pake "Dark Freeze" nya Gray n Shawn-  
>Tunggu ya~~ ^^ Lovey-dovey 3 Jeng jeng jeng jueeeeng~~! -digampar Nathan- <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Last episode...

"Kalau kau memberitahu yg sebenarnya, kau akan mati, Nathan"  
>-<p>

Gray hampir sampai ke lapangan ketika tiba2 Nathan sudah berlari menghampirinya. Ternyata dia cepat juga ganti bajunya. (saya sudah siap2 dengan camcorder saya padahal, sayang sekali) -digampar Nathan-

"Gray!" katanya sambil menepuk pundak Gray.  
>"Ya, maafkan kata2ku barusan. Tapi kau harus jaga identitasku ya..."<br>"Iya, maafkan aku juga. Kau tidak marah padaku kan?"  
>"Tentu saja iya, tapi karena kau temanku, permintaan maaf dikabulkan"<br>"Wah, terima kasih ya!"

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di lapangan. Jude langsung memberi arahan pada semua anggota kesebelasan (walaupun orangnya itu lebih dari sebelas). Yah, tak ada yg membantah lagi kalau Jude sudah kasih perintah, kecuali Gray yg berani berkata. (Jude: jujur, saya takut sama aura Gray)

"Mark, Bobby, dan Erik kalian segera mengembangkan teknik Tri-Pegasus, Darren kau latihan menahan tendangan bersama Harley, Nathan akan berlatih mengumpan bersama Gray, Shawn latihan menghindari serangan musuh bersamaku. Sisanya latihan menurut kemampuan dan kepercayaan masing2, berdoa mulai"  
>"Ehm, Jude. Kok berdoa sih?" nih orang yg kadang juga ngebantah kata2 Jude, David.<br>"Oh maaf :P"

Senja yg cerah mengakhiri session latihan mereka. Sekarang para pemain sedang membereskan barang masing2 dan mulai menghilang satu persatu.

"Nah, semuanya. Aku pulang dulu ya?" kata Max yg nama aslinya Maxwell.  
>"Enggak boleh!" sahut Steve.<br>"Loh kok?"  
>"Iyalah pulang, lagian emang udah waktunya pulang kok masih nanya juga" kata Steve lagi "Yeee, namanya juga pamitan dulu. Kan ga sopan klo langsung pulang, ya gak?" sambar Kevin.<br>"Ada yg mau mampir ke warung dulu gak? Pengen isi perut dulu nih..." kata Jack "Eh? Boleh juga tuh, tapi bayar sendiri2 loh Jack. Kamu biasanya habis banyak porsi" seru Axel "Aku ikut ke warung juga deh, kau ikut Gray?" tanya Nathan.  
>"Boleh juga..."<br>"Aku ikut juga!" Shawn tiba2 ikut ngobrol.  
>"Ya udah, kita semua ke warung aja deh. Yokk!" Jude juga ikutan.<p>

Mereka semua pergi ke sebuah warung langganan yg pemiliknya udah akrab banget sama anak2 klub sepak bola ini, soalnya pemiliknya itu guru praktek memasak di sekolah mereka, Seymour-san. Kadang2 juga kalo lagi baik, Pak Semur -digampar Seymour-san- juga ngasih diskon ma anak2. Walaupun kayaknya warungnya biasa2 aja, semua masakan di warung ini luar biasa. Mulai pecel, gado-gado, masakan ala rumah, sampai makanan kelas atas ala restoran bintang lima juga ada. bahkan Seymour-san juga menerima katering untuk pesta ultah, perkawinan, dll.

"Malam, Seymour-san!"  
>"Oh, kalian. Habis latihan sepak bola ya?"<br>"Iya dong. Masak latihan balet? Kita kan pada bawa sepatu bola ini" Mark berkata sambil nunjukin sepatunya tanpa dosa. Sementara itu Seymour-san udah nutupin idungnya pake pel2an.  
>"Ya udah, mau pesan apa nih?"<br>"Uh, saya mi ayam, tapi jangan pake daging ayam, daging kambing aja" Scott mulai menunjukkan keisengannya.  
>"Yaelah, itu sih jadi mi kambing namanya. Saya sambel goreng krecek deh" sahut Nathan. (.")<br>"Ane, mau botok teri"  
>"Saya mau Bulgogi saja" Jude pesan menu yg aneh2 "Aku Fettucine Carbonara" kata Shawn "Aku makan kalian semua aja..." Gray menunjukkan taringnya. -digampar Gray-<br>"Hiyaaaaaa...!" spontan semua langsung teriak, Darren malah sampe pingsan. Anak itu memang paling kalem di antara semua anggota klub.  
>"Gray-senpai, jangan nakut2in!" sambar Austin yg umurnya paling muda diantara mereka. (^^")<br>"Maaf, cuma becanda. Aku pesan sama kaya Shawn aja" (=A=")  
>"Baik2, wah makanannya macam2 gini. Minumnya?"<br>"Teh botol S**ro!" kompakan nih. (maaf tak boleh sebut merk :P)

Seymour-san langsung memasak pesanan anak2 yg aneh itu (kok ga capek ya masak menu yg banyak dan beraneka macam kaya gitu). Sementara semuanya asyik ngobrol sambil nungguin masakannya jadi. Ada juga yg lagi minum Inazuma Sweat yg disediakan gratis buat anak sepakbola. Sebenarnya di sana juga ada beer, sake dan sebangsanya, tapi udah pada disembunyiin Seymour-san. Takutnya kalo mereka mabuk malah ngancurin tuh warung pake teknik sepakbola andalan mereka.

"Nih, udah mateng semua. Cepet makan gih, nnti keburu dingin"  
>"Iyeeeey! Itadakimasuuu~~~~~"<p>

Setelah kenyang makan (dan bayar makanan masing2 tentunya) mereka langsung mencar ke arah rumah masing2. Scott, Jack, dan Max ke barat. Jude, Tory, Sue dan David ke selatan. Shawn, Nathan dan Gray ke utara. Mark, Erik, Bobby, Kevin dan lainnya ke timur, trus mencar lagi jadi 2 kelompok, yg kelompok satu ke kanan kelompok lainnya ke kiri.

"Dah, semuanya. Hati2 di jalan yoo~!"  
>"Oke ketua!"<p>

Di jalan Gray, Nathan, dan Shawn ngobrol ngalor ngidul ga tentu arah. Aku aja ga mudeng mereka ngomong apaan. Tapi karena kalian harus tahu, jadi aku kasih tahu setahuku aja (suer, saya bingung baca kalimat ini)

"Gray, tempat tinggalmu dulu gimana?" Shawn memulai pembicaraan.  
>"Yah, tidak terlalu ramai sih. Daerahnya lumayan berkabut, kadang turun salju juga. Pokoknya dingin"<br>"Aku jadi pengen tahu tempatnya..." Nathan membayangkan.  
>"Sama kaya kampung halaman saya di Hokkaido yah?"<br>"Oh, kamu orang Hokkaido Shawn?  
>"Iya"<br>"Kamu ga pernah cerita itu sebelumnya" kata Nathan.  
>"Eh, ehm iya"<br>"Udah nyampe nih, mau mampir dulu kaga?" sahut Gray tiba2 "Kapan2 deh, makasih. Duluan ya Gray, sampai ketemu besok di sekolah"  
>"Bye Gray!"<p>

Gray masuk rumah, mengunci pagar dan pintu, trus masuk kamar, ganti baju, mandi, trus tidur.  
>Ga lupa juga dia nyiapin buku2 apa aja yg mau dibawa besok + alat tulisnya. Nah, sekarang siap deh mau tidur. Ambil selimut, tidur deh.<p>

15 menit berlalu, Gray belum tidur. Setengah jam, belum tidur juga. Sampai hampir 1 stengah jam Gray ga tidur2. Kayaknya Gray lagi ga bisa tidur. Gray ngeliat hape-nya, udah jam setengah 10 malem (masa pagi, ga jadi tidur dong). Liat hape, buka2 kontak, trus pandangan Gray tertuju pada satu nama. SHAWN. Daripada ga bisa tidur, SMS Shawn dulu aja, mungkin dia belum tidur juga.

#Shawn, ni Gray. Ud tdr lum?  
>Treeeet, treeet. HP bergetar, ada SMS masuk.<p>

Lum, msi bc2 komik biar bs tdr

#Biar bs tdr? Gi g bs tdr y?

Y, kok tw?

#Sm dong. Aku jg g bs tdr nih

Y dh tk temenin, mw?

#Boleh deh...

(bahasanya rada alay neh)

Ad ap nih?

#Mnta nope ank2 1 klub, boleh?

boleh kok. Ntar y

(muncul sms bertuliskan nomer2 hape. saya ga mau ngebocorin nomer hape tokoh2 di sini, takutnya malah ada yg neror lagi)

#Y mkc

Cm2. G tdr? Ud mlm nih

#Oh y. Aku jg dh ngtuk nih

Ngtuk?

#Ngantuk, makdusku

Makdusku? Km nagntuk beneran yah?

#Kayakya km jga neh "nagntuk"

Haha, met tdr deh

#Y dah. Mlm jga...

Keesokan harinya...  
>Gray udah mandi, seger. Dah sarapan juga, siap untuk berangkat. Dia ngeliat Shawn baru lewat depan rumahnya. Spontan dia langsung ngunci rumah dan berangkat.<p>

"Pagi, Shawn!"  
>"Eh? Kamu siapa?"<p>

Apa yg terjadi sama Shawn kok tiba2 amnesia gitu? (kmaren malem kepalanya habis gue pukul pake panci -digampar-)  
>Knapa yah?<br>Ada apa sebenarnya ini? (Mungkin pertanyaan ini terlintas di pikiran Gray juga)  
>Apa mungkin Shawn itu berusaha ngelupain Gray demi Nathan? (Shawn n Nathan: GA NYAMBUNG! Ini bukan Fanfic Yaoi! *nendang saya pake "The Hurricane"*)<p>

Eniwei, kita tunggu lanjutannya ajah ^^. Lovey-dovey~~ 3 Jeng jeng jeng jueeeng! -digampar Mark- 


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter... (lama2 bosen, awalnya selalu ada kata2 ini)

"Pagi, Shawn!"  
>"Eh? Kamu siapa?"<br>-

"Kamu ga kenal aku? Ini aku Gray..."  
>"Gray? Gray siapa yah?"<br>"Teman sekelasmu lah, ikut eskul sepak bola juga"  
>"Uhm, aku ikut eskul band kok..."<br>"Jadi..?"  
>"Aku Aidan Frost, saudaranya Shawn. Haha kau terkejut ya?"<br>"Uh, Shawn punya saudara kembar ternyata..."  
>(Nan da to, kore wa Shawn ja nai, AIDAN DA!)<p>

Tiba2 Shawn menghampiri mereka berdua. Shawn senyum2 usil ke Gray, Gray cemberut, Aidan juga ikutan ketawa. Akhirnya mereka bertiga berangkat bareng.  
>Saat udah sepi, Nathan kok tiba2 nyusul ke rumah Gray. Ya dia masih belum beruntung soalnya Gray udah berangkat ma 2 orang pendampingnya -ditendang pake "Eternal Blizzard"nya Shawn n Aidan-. Terpaksa deh dia berangkat sendirian (nyaaa~ abang Nathan~ saya temenin deh~~~ Chuu~ -ditendang Nathan jauh2-)<p>

Di sekolah, mereka bertiga malah dikerubungi cewek2 penggemar band sekolah. Tentu saja mereka menghampiri Aidan, bukannya Gray ma Shawn. Kok bisa ya mereka itu membedakan Shawn n Aidan? (halah, aku juga bisa kalo begitu)  
>Tapi ada juga cewek yg sempet2nya kenalan ma Gray, dikiranya Gray bakal jadi anggota baru band tersebut.<p>

"Kyaaaa! Itu Aidan!"  
>"Mana2, mana2, waaah iya. KYAAAAAAA!"<br>"Aidan, kau terkenal juga?"  
>"Haha, enggak juga sih" Aidan berusaha merendah, tapi ga mempan soalnya para fans udah ngerubungi Aidan.<br>"Aidan-kun! Sudah dapat anggota baru untuk bandmu ya? Siapa dia?"  
>"Wah cakep juga! Siapa namamu?" cerocos penggemar Aidan pada Gray "Eh, namaku Gray"<br>"Gray? Waaaa nama yg keren!"  
>"Bisa main alat musik apa?"<br>"Uhm, keyboard.."  
>"Waaaaa... keren~~!"<br>"Kapan mau gabung ke bandnya Aidan?"  
>"Aku anak klub sepak bola kok"<p>

Penonton kecewa, kirain mau masuk ke band. Makanya jadi orang jangan nyerocos melulu, kalo salah malu sendiri kan? Tirulah Shawn, baik hati, rajin menabung, suka menolong, ramah lingkungan, de el el, de el el...

Mereka berdua (Aidan ditinggal karena sibuk ngurusin fans-nya yg protes karena Gray ga masuk klub band) langsung menuju ke kelas.

Di kelas, teman2 pada sibuk sepertinya. Mark, Erik, dan Scott -kumpulan orang2 jarang belajar- *digampar* pada buka2 buku pelajaran, Nathan dan Jude pada ditanyai anak2 yg minta diajari -mereka kan anak rajin-, Tory, Harley, Darren, dan Bobby lagi ngerjain soal2 sambil sesekali diskusi, Sue masih nempel2 ke Erik (cieee... -digampar Erik-), sisanya ngerjain soal2 sendiri sambil nanya ke Nathan maupun Jude. (nanti mereka berdua pasti buka layanan konsultasi pelajaran dengan tarif Rp. 10000 per pertanyaan. wakakak)

"Eh, ada apa ini? Kok kelihatannya serius semua?" tanya Shawn pada Kevin.  
>"Katanya anak kelas sebelah kmaren ada ulangan matematika mendadak, trus pas Steve ngomong gitu anak2 jadi panik dan pada belajar semua" jawab Kevin panjang x lebar x tinggi x 13 = rumus volum limas segi 4. (ga penting)  
>"Siapa yg bilang gitu Steve?"<br>"Max..."  
>"Gray, gawat. Ada ulangan mendadak, belajar sama2 yukk!"<br>"Ayo belajar di tempat Nathan, kayaknya dia udah jago tuh" Gray nunjuk ke arah Nathan yg di kerubuti fans2-nya.  
>"Boleh juga ^^"<p>

Waktu yg dinantikan telah tiba. Wajah anak2 yg kesusahan belajar menunjukkan ekspresi 'Mampusdahgue'. Yg pinter -kaya Nathan n Jude- (masa' satu kelas yg pinter cuma Nathan n Jude? -digampar anak 1 kelas-) masih santai, walau mereka tahu nnti pas ulangan bakalan diserang pertanyaan bertubi2 anak yg mengharap dapet contekan.  
>Guru matematika datang sambil membawa setumpuk soal pembawa petaka. Nah, guurnya udah ngebagiin soal, njelasin kalo waktu ngerjainnya 2 jam pelajaran (1 jam = 40 menit. 2 jam = tau sendiri kan?)<p>

Menit menit berlalu, waktu nengerjakan tinggal stengah jam lagi. Anak2 udah mulai pada gelisah dan berisik, terutama di meja Nathan n Jude -penuh dg kertas yg berisi pertanyaan yg kaga bakal dijawab ma mereka berdua-. Shawn sedikit kesulitan di menit2 terakhir. Mark dkk rada bingung juga ngerjainnya, malah Harley sampai meditasi gaya orang lagi selancar (?). Secara, dia itu juga hobi surfing di laut (bukan di internet kaya saya), malah dia pernah dapet piala kejuaraan surfing gaya anjing laut tingkat nasional.

Waktu tinggal 10 menit lagi. Terlihat dari sini (mana?) Jude udah selesai ngerjain soalnya, Nathan masih kurang satu soal lagi, Gray malah ketiduran, Sue dan Tory asyik ngobrol.

"Yak, waktunya udah habis anak2. Kumpulkan lembar jawaban kalian, soalnya boleh dibawa pulang. Kalian boleh istirahat sekaarang"

Kalo Gray ga dibangunin Shawn, pasti dia ga bakalan ngumpulin tuh jawaban. Kayaknya dia tidur pulas banget (jadi ikutan ngantuk nih... Jude: udah terusin bikin fanfic nya! me: gyaaaa, ampun Jude!)

"Gray, bangun. Kumpulih gih jawabanmu, waktunya dah habis nih"  
>"Wa? Apa? iya..."<br>Gray kalo bangun tidur imut banget, pikir Shawn.

"Gimana kalian bisa ga ngerjainnya?"  
>"Lumayan sih"<br>"Aku kurang satu soal lagi, tapi waktunya dah habis"  
>"Mending tuh, aku malah 10 soal ngawur semua. Hehe"<p>

Anak2 pada ngumpul di kelas, ngebahas soal ulangan pembawa petaka barusan. Kayaknya memang sulit banget, orang aku yg bikin soal. Jadinya aku colongin soal buat ujian RSBI yg bakal diterbitin tahun depan, sulit banget kan! Hahahhahahahaha -digampar anak 1 kelas-

"Gray, kelihatannya kau santai saja. Kau bisa ngerjainnya?" tanya Darren "He'eh"  
>"Omong2 kapan pertandingan lawan Aliea High School, Jude-senpai? Kmaren belum dibilangin nih" sahut Austin "Minggu depan, maaf kmaren aku lupa kaga bilang"<br>"Ya gak apa2, ketua juga manusia. Punya rasa punya hati, kadang bisa salah juga" kata David sambil ngerangkul Jude. Nih anak memang sobat karib Jude sejak masih TK. Rumahnya aja sebelahan, kayaknya mereka memang dikutuk biar jadi sahabat selamanya oleh Spongebob Squarepants yah? -digampar Spongebob-

Pulang sekolah...

"Persiapan, berdoa mulai!" Jude memberikan aba2 untuk berdoa sebelum pulang. Para murid berdoa dengan tertib dan tenang, tapi keadaan berbalik 180 derajat begitu guru udah keluar. Mirip pasar malam bukk!

Jude bilang ke seluruh anggota biar berkumpul dulu di ruang klub, jangan ada yg pulang dulu. Kalo gak bakal diserang pake "Koutei Penguin no.2" Karena jurus inilah kadang2 aku manggil Jude "Penguin ouji-sama" (^w^)

"Kalian semua harus hati2 waktu melawan tim Aliea. Mereka punya kapten yg jenius, 2 striker berbakat, penjaga gawang multitalenta, dan sisanya anggota yg lihai"  
>"Kita juga punya kan? Strategist jenius = Jude, Striker berbakat = Shawn n Axel, penjaga gawang super = Mark, anggota yg hebat ditambah Gray juga" sahut Nathan tiba2 "Benar juga ya.." kata Darren yg berfungsi sebagai penjaga gawang.<br>"Wokey! Kita harus tetap semangat, kita kalahkan tim Aliea, maju terus pantang munduuur!" teriak Mark yg dulunya jadi penjaga gawang juga. Darren belajar jurus2 ampuh menjaga gawang dari gigitan nyamuk (emang obat nyamuk?) juga dari Mark.  
>"Hari ini latihan diliburkan dulu, aku mau buat jadwalnya dulu" Jude selain jadi ketua, juga merangkap jadi manager. Maklum, klub sepak bola ini kurang terkenal di kalangan murid2 jadinya ga ada yg minat jadi manager. Tapi kan Jude dibantuin ma sohib tersayangnya, David.<p>

"Pulang yah?" Gray kumat lemotnya.  
>"Iya, ayo pulang Gray..." kata Shawn n Nathan bebarengan.<p>

Gray nurut aja waktu diseret pulang ma Shawn n Nathan. Lainnya pada bengong kok bisa ya Gray dapet 2 sahabat, trus sahabatnya itu orang paling baik di klub pula. (Saya cuma bisa iri melihatnya, hiks. Secara abang Nathan dan kakanda Shawn itu kan milik saya, huweee...)

Di jalan, Shawn teringat sesuatu. Dia kan disuruh beli buku dulu, dititipin Aidan. Terpaksa mereka nganterin Shawn dulu ke toko buku, sekalian refreshing. Di Inazuma bookstore, Shawn langsung menuju ke arah rak buku2 musik, setelah itu Nathan ke rak buku2 komik, Gray malah ke tempat buku2 masakan ^^

"Udah nemu buku nih?" tanya Nathan menghampiri Shawn.  
>"Udah, Gray mana?"<br>"Ga tau, dia ilang ke tempat buku masakan tuh"  
>"Yah itu sih bukan ilang namanya Nathan" Shawn mencubit pipi Nathan gemas. Empuk juga sih pipinya. (hush, yaoi)<br>"Heh, kalian ngapain. Yaoi banget sih" Gray tiba2 muncul Shawn n Nathan malah salting, jangan2 mereka...

"Udahlah bayar bukunya dulu yukk!" sahut Nathan "Yee, ngalihin pembicaraan tuh..." Gray protes

Pas bayar buku, Shawn merasa pundaknya ditepuk seseorang. Reflek dia noleh ke belakang, terlihat ada seorang cowok berambut merah cherry yg membawa buku cukup banyak, di belakangnya ada 2 orang lagi, satunya berambut silver, satunya lagi berambut seperti tulip (?)

"Kalian murid Raimon High School ya?" tanya cowok itu sambil menunjuk seragam mereka bertiga "I-iya, kalian siapa ya?" Shawn balik tanya "Kami bertiga dari Aliea High School, aku Xavier, ini Claude *nunjuk si rambut tulip* -digampar Claude-, dan ini Bryce"  
>"Aku Sha-"<br>"Tapi orang2 biasa manggil aku Burn"  
>"Diam tulip! Biarkan dia ngomong dulu!" kata Bryce sambil ngejitak kepala Claude "Uhm, aku Shawn, ini Gray, dan ini Nathan"<br>-

Ngapain yah tim Aliea ke toko buku? (beli buku lah, masak belanja sayuran?)  
>Siapa nama panggilan buat Xavier dan Bryce? (belum saya sebutin, bagi yg udah tau jangan bilang2)<br>Mana panggilan yg benar untuk Claude, Tulip atau Burn? -digampar Claude-  
>Gimana kelanjutan kenalan mereka?<p>

Nantikan episode berikutnya ^^ Lovey-dovey 3 Jeng jeng jeng jueeeeng~~ -dibungkam Aidan yay!- 


	6. Chapter 6

Cerita sebelumnya... (ganti kalimat biar kaga bosen :P)

"I-iya, kalian siapa ya?" Shawn balik tanya "Kami bertiga dari Aliea High School, aku Xavier, ini Claude *nunjuk si rambut tulip* -digampar Claude-, dan ini Bryce"  
>"Aku Sha-"<br>"Tapi orang2 biasa manggil aku Burn"  
>"Diam tulip! Biarkan dia ngomong dulu!" kata Bryce sambil ngejitak kepala Claude "Uhm, aku Shawn, ini Gray, dan ini Nathan"<br>-

"Haha... Salam kenal yah. Nanti kita ketemu lagi saat pertandingan. Chu!" kata Xavier sambil melambaikan tangannya. Claude dan Bryce mengikutinya. Nathan dkk cuman bisa bengong.

"Pulang aja yokk..." Nathan akhirnya ngomong memecah kesunyian "Iya deh" sahut Gray dan Shawn bebarengan

Mereka bertiga berjalan sambil ngobrol2 ngalor ngidul seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini aku bisa mengerti topik pembicaraan mereka. Simak yukk...

"Itu buku apaan sih Shawn?" Nathan tanya "Buku chord2 lagu. Aidan kan suka main musik, sampe2 lupa mandi, makan, tidur, de el el"  
>"Ealah...kamu sendiri Gray?"<br>"Buku praktis memasak untuk kalangan pelajar, habisnya kalo beli buku yg biasa ga hemat waktu memasaknya. Ane kan tinggal sendirian"  
>"Kamu beli buku apa coba?" Shawn ngintip kresek punya Nathan.<br>"Akkkhh! Jangan liaatt!"  
>"Hayo, kamu beli buku apaan? Jangan2 bobokep yah?"<br>"Hush bukaaan! A-ano...WaaaA!" Gray tiba2 ngambil bungkusan itu "Nathan, jelaskan padaku, buku apaan ini?" tanya Gray sambil ngeteng2 buku berjudul "N***Y****" (merk disamarkan)  
>"Ternyata Nathan suka komik shoujo~~"<br>"Aaaakh! Jangan bilang siapa2!" Nathan malu berat.

Nah, lho semua orang punya rahasia ^^ Dan tiba2 Aidan dateng, nyeret Shawn ke tempat yg rada sepi gitu. Nathan n Gray pengen ngintip, tapi mereka berdua dah keburu ilang.

"Shawn~~ Kita kan sodara..." loh suara Aidan kok jadi rada aneh ya?  
>"I-iya... Ada apa?"<br>"A-ano~~ suaraku serak neh. Tadi pagi habis teriak2 gara2 fans2 gembel itu..."  
>"Lantas masalahnya apa, Aidan?"<br>"Bisa gantiin aku nyanyi pas pensi nnti gak?"

Shawn langsung jungkir balik ngedengerin kata2 Aidan barusan. Dilihat orang pas sepak bola sih memang sudah ga masalah, tapi kalo nyanyi? MASALAH BUESAAAAR!

"Huwaaaaa, nii-chan. Jangan nyanyi dong, mending aku maen piano ato keyboard gitu. Ga usah yg terlalu mencolok, aku ga bisa"  
>"Ayolah, plissss~ Akan kulakukan apapun biar kamu bisa gantiin aku..."<br>"Kalo gitu, minggu depan kan ada pertandingan lawan Aliea High School. Dateng yah"  
>"Okelah-"<br>"Sebagai pemain cadangan..."  
>"Uapppipupepaa? Berarti aku ikutan maen dong?"<br>"Iyalah, nnti aku gantiin kamu pas nyanyi. Deal?"  
>"I-iyalah, Deal!"<p>

Nathan n Gray berhasil mengintip Shawn ma Aidan. Mereka berdua bingung sama apa yg dibicarakan Frost bersaudara itu. Gray yg sempet liat muka Shawn rada bersemu merah gitu langsung menghampirinya

"Shawwy! Kamu habis diapain ma Aidan?"  
>"Eh, ga papa kok. Kita cuma ngomongin masalah penting" pas liat Gray ini Shawn punya sebuah rencana untuk dijalankan pas perpisahan.<br>"Yokatta~~ Kita pulang yukk" ajak Nathan sambil ngrangkul mereka berdua. Kayaknya Nathan lupa kalo Gray itu... ah gapapa lah, mereka jadi kaya sankyoudai.

Setelah menjalani latihan ketat berdasarkan jadwal yg dibuat ma Jude, mereka siap menghadapi pertandingan lawan tim Aliea. Keadaan mereka udah seperti prajurit yg udah siap tempur gara2 makanan bergizi yg selalu saya kirimkan lewat E-mail kepada mereka. -yah cuma resepnya aja, saya kan ga pinter masak-

"Gimana keadaan kalian? Udah siap gak neh buat besok?" tanya sang ketua "Yooosh!" semua terlihat semangat, apalagi Mark yg memang dari kecil udah deket ma bola. Ibunya dulu kan pas hamil Mark ngidam bola sepak :P "Yokatta~~ Jangan sampai besok maennya lesu. Tunjukkan pada lawan kalo kita lebih semangat" Jude memberi pengarahan layaknya guru yg sedang mengajari murid2nya. (Jude memang cocok jadi guru...TK -digampar Jude-)  
>"Nah, gini kan enak. Aku ga usah nyewa2 orang di klub cheers lagi =w=" sahut Steve.<p>

Malemnya mereka semua langsung tidur. Lumayan dingin sih, tapi Gray ga langsung tidur. Dia malah nyebarin SMS 'kutukan' ke semua anak. Jadinya yg nerima SMS itu malah mengira diteror, kan Gray lum kasih tau nomernya ke anak2 selain Shawn. Rencananya besok mau ngebilangin mereka, biar sekarang mereka pada gelisah. Rasain! Khehehehehehehe~~~

Akhirnya hari pertandingan pun tiba, tapi anak2 pada gelisah. Bukannya mikirin pertandingan, tapi mikirin SMS isengnya si Gray kmaren.

"Kalian kenal nomer ini gak?" tanya Kevin.  
>"Loh kamu dapet sms itu juga?" Jack balik nanya "Aku juga dapet, siapa sih tega2nya ngirimin kaya gini?" Byron ikut nyahut<p>

Semuanya pada ribut sampai akhirnya Gray dateng sendirian. Shawn masih mau ke kamar mandi katanya. Kalo Nathan mah ga usah ditanya, dia lagi bengong di depan rumah Gray.

"Hai semua, dah dapet SMS penyemangatku?" katanya sambil senyam-senyum gaje "Oalah~~ Ternyata Gray yg ngirim. Akh kamu ini bisa aja!" seru Axel gemas sambil ngacak2 rambut Gray. Tumben Axel bisa bersikap kaya gini. Biasanya cuma dihadapan adiknya dia kaya gini. Ah, gaje "Uwaaaakh, Gray jahat deh!" Byron ikutan ngacak2 rambut Gray. Semuanya ikutan deh.

Shawn n Nathan datang dan kaget bebarengan melihat perlakuan tidak senunuh anggota klub kepada Gray. Nathan langsung ambil sisir dari tasnya dan menyisiri rambut Gray (maklumlah, rambut abang Nathanku tersayang ini lumayan panjang, jadi harus dikuncir dulu, imut loh 3)

Tak lama kemudian, para murid Aliea High School berdatangan naek bis pribadi. Tampak Claude, Bryce, dan Xavier turun dari bis. Anak2 Raimon High School menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan sangat meriah. Ini mau tanding apa festival sih!  
>Pas dateng mereka bertiga kaget melihat sekumpulan anak2 tidak waras sedang ngumpul2 di pinggir lapangan. Yak itulah tim sepakbola Raimon high School -digampar-. Para murid Aliea cuma bisa sweatdrop ngeliat mereka kaya gini. Apa lagi ngeliat Nathan yg nyisirin rambut Gray gitu.<p>

"E-eh... Ini, kita jadi tanding gak?" tanya Xavier "O, oh iya. Kenalkan aku Jude, ketua klub sepak bola Raimon High School"  
>"Aku Xavier Hunter, tapi teman2 biasa memanggilku Gran" sekarang kita akan memanggil Xavier dengan nama 'Gran' sodara2<p>

Di tempat lain

"Shawn-san, kita bertemu lagi" tiba2 Bryce ambil suara "Kamu yg di toko buku kemarin ya?" sahut Nathan "Hush, Gazelle ga ngomong sama kamu" seru Claude.  
>"Tulip, DIAM! Maafkan kelakuan Tulip ya"<br>"Ya, tak apa2 kok Bryce" kata Shawn.  
>"Panggil saja aku Gazelle" Bryce tersenyum. Kita juga akan menanggil Bryce dengan nama 'Gazelle' loh.<br>"Kacang, kacang, kacang, seribu tiga. Tapi ga ada yg beli~~" Gray malah ngomong sendiri, nyadarin mereka yg asyik ngobrol sendiri2

Pertandingan akhirnya dimulai juga, karena kalo gak Gray bakalan ngambek gara2 dicuekin tadi. Gray kalo ngambek nyeremin juga, anak2 Aliea aja takut apalagi saya.  
>Saya sebenernya males nyampein keadaan pertandingan karena ga pinter jadi komentator, tapi saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Ganbatte itte ne! (Cirno mode: on)<p>

Pertama2 kick off dilakukan pemain tim Raimon yg memenangkan adu lempar koin. Yg menyerang ke gawang lawan adalah Gray dan Axel, tiba2 Gran datang menyerang mereka dengan sliding tackle dan berhasil merebut bola dari mereka berdua. Saat memasuki zona defense Raimon, Gran dihadang oleh Harley, Tory, dan Scott. Mereka sudah siap dengan teknik 'Perfect Tower' tapi berhasil dilewati oleh Gran. Gran langsung mengoper bola ke arah Gazelle yg sedari tadi masih bebas. Tendangan langsung dilakukan Gazelle denagn teknik 'Nothern Impact'. Darren menghalangi dengan 'Mugen the hand' tapi sia2 karena satu gol sudah didapatkan oleh tim Aliea

Kick off selanjutnya dilakukan oleh Shawn dan Gray, ketika akan di-tackle salah satu pemain lawan, Gray melakukan teknik 'Multiple Shadow' yg mebingungkan lawan sehingga Gray dapat lolos dari sergapan lawan. Dia berlari ke gawang disusul oleh Shawn. Saat berada di dekat gawang, Shawn dijaga ketat oleh Jordan yg nama panggilannya Reize. Gray yg tidak bisa melakukan tendangan combo yg baru2 ini diciptakannya bersama Shawn terpaksa menendang dengan 'Wind Cutter'. Dipatahkan oleh Dezarm dengan 'Drill Smasher'

Di babak pertama keadaan lumayan buruk untuk tim Raimon. Aliea unggul sementara dengan skor 2-1. Lalu Kevin cedera gara di-tackle Burn dengan cukup keras. Sekarang dia lagi dimarahin ma Gran n Gazelle. Saat itulah Shawn menjalankan aksinya, dia membisiki Jude tentang rencananya dan Jude memanggil seseorang untuk menggantikan Kevin.

"Woi, Aidan! Udah saatnya kamu main nih..." Aidan diseret dari bangku pemain oleh Shawn.  
>"Yakin nih aku yg maen? Kan masih ada Sue?"<br>"Iyalah, kita kan udah janjian ^^"

Dengan masuknya Aidan lengkap sudah penderitaan Aliea (?). Shawn langsung diposisikan sebagai Mid-Fielder, digantikan Aidan yg menjadi Forward bersama Axel dan dibantu juga oleh Gray.

"Nah, dengan ini kita balas mereka. Raimon team, go, go, GO!" yeah! yel2nya keluar juga deh.

Kick off dilakukan oleh Gazelle dan Burn, sementara Gran berlari di belakang mereka. Kedatangan mereka disambut oleh Jude dan Nathan yg berusaha merebut bola tapi gagal. Shawn mengeluarkan teknik 'Land of Ice' dan berhasil merebut bola dari Burn. Bolanya langsung dioper ke Axel dan diteruskan ke Aidan. Aidan menendang ke gawang dengan 'Eternal Blizzard' tapi dipatahkan oleh 'Wormhole'nya Dezarm.

"Cih, sial" dengus Aidan.

Bola keluar lapangan dan tiba2 Gray berteriak "Time Out!"  
>Gray langsung memberikan petunjuk apa yg harus dilakukan pada Aidan dkk (tunggu, siapa sebenarnya ketua di sana?) Aidan manggut2<p>

"Oke deh, kita lakukan! Rencana yg bagus Gray!"  
>"Iyalah~~"<p>

Para pemain memasuki lapangan dan bersiap untuk kick off. Kali ini pemain Raimon kedapatan giliran menyerang. Bola langsung diumpankan ke Aidan oleh Steve. (nice shoot, Steve!). Aidan mengumpankannya ke Gray, dan dia langsung dihadang oleh 3 orang sekaligus!

"Jangan beri dia kesempatan menendang!" seru Gran.

Tapi kenyataannya mereka berhasil dibingungkan oleh Gray dengan 'Eternal Darkness'. Gray tetap berlari, hanya satu tujuannya, gawang lawan. Aidan melompat ke udara disusul oleh Gray dan mereka melakuan tendangan combo bernama 'Dark Frost' yg seharusnya dia lakukan bersama Shawn tapi ga jadi karena ada perubahan posisi. Bola melesat menuju gawang dan Dezarm berusaha menahannya dengan 'Drill Smasher' namun gagal karena kekuatan yg tidak seimbang. Satu gol yg menyamakan kedudukan menjadi 2-2

Kick off lagi dari Aliea, yg kini dilakukan Gran bersama Reize. Nathan menahan mereka berdua dengan 'Flurry Dash'. Dia mengumpan ke arah Axel tapi dipotong oleh oleh Gazelle yg langsung menendang ke gawang bersama Burn. Mereka berdua memakai teknik 'Fire Blizzard' yg membuat kedudukan menjadi 3-2 untuk Aliea

Perubahan posisi dilakukan lagi oleh tim Raimon. Mark yg Mid-Fielder digantikan oleh Jude yg sebelumnya di posisi bertahan.

Jude melakukan Kick off bersama Gray. Sayangnya di tengah2 Gray dijaga ketat oleh Gran dan Burn. Jude melakukan tembakan paling imut yg pernah ada di serial Inazuma Eleven, yaitu "Koutei Penguin no. 2" dan berhasil menyarangkan sebuah gol untukmu, eh menyamakan kedudukan maksudnya.  
>Aliea semakin mengganas di menit2 terakhir pertandingan, tapi Raimons juga tidak mau kalah. Perebutan bola bolak-balik terjadi antara para pemain Aliea maupun Raimon. Akhirnya Gran mendapat kesempatan untuk menjebol gawang Raimon dengan tendangan 'Meteor Blade'. Shawn menahannya dengan 'Land of Ice' tapi malah terpental ke belakang dan beruntung Mark menahannya juga dengan 'Megaton Head'. Bola menggelinding bebas ke arah Gray dan melihat Shawn yg sepertinya luka gara2 tendangan Gran dia melesat ke gawang Aliea.<p>

"Ayo, Gray! Semangat!" saya ikut menyemangati Gray -digampar Alieas- (Gran: hoi author harus adil... jangan nyemangatin satu orang aja, tokoh lain napa?)

Gray sudah sampai di depan gawang, dia mengambil ancang2, mengeluarkan sayap, melompat, berusaha sebaik mungkin mengeluarkan jurus paling mematikan yg dia punyai yaitu 'Lunatic Illusion'

"Ini untuk Shawn... TERIMA INI! LUNATIC ILLUSION!" Gray menendang dengan diiringi doa restu dari kawan satu timnya yg berharap bisa gol.

Dan akhirnya, pertandingan berakhir dengan skor 4-3 untuk tim Raimon! Yay! Itu artinya makan gratis di warung Semur-san! \(^_^)/

Karena Shawn dan Kevin cedera, mereka langsung dibawa ke UGD sekolah (UKS maksudnya). Gray beruntung tidak pingsan kali ini, dia ikut ke UKS menolong Shawn.

"Shawn! Bertahanlah!"  
>"Aku akan baik2 saja Gray, jaga Aidan selama aku di UKS ya?"<br>"Wah aku harus gantiin kamu sementara dong? Inget kontrak kamu aku panjangin loh" kata Aidan "Iya2"

Nathan hanya cengo melihat mereka bertiga.

Apakah cedera Shawn akan sembuh?  
>Gimana reaksi Nathan melihat Gray yg jadi lengket ma Shawn? -digampar Nathan-<br>Jadi, gimana nasib Aidan? (ga nyambung bukk)

Tunggu kelanjutannya ^^ lovey-dovey 3 Jeng jeng jeng jue- hmph hmpfh... *dibungkam Darren pake 'Mugen the Hand' bikin saya susah bernafas nih (tangannya jadi banyak waaaa)* 


	7. Chapter 7

Last Episoudo ^^ -  
>"Shawn! Bertahanlah!"<br>"Aku akan baik2 saja Gray, jaga Aidan selama aku di UKS ya?"  
>"Wah aku harus gantiin kamu sementara dong? Inget kontrak kamu aku panjangin loh" kata Aidan "Iya2"<p>Nathan hanya cengo melihat mereka bertiga.<br>-

Di sekolah saat pelajaran berlangsung, Gray hanya diam di mejanya. Maklumlah, ga ada temennya ini. Shawn masih dirawat di Puskesmas terdekat karena cedera kmaren. Aidan juga ga ada, orang dia kaga satu kelas ma Gray. Nathan pengennya nemenin Gray, tapi duduknya ga boleh pindah2, apalagi pindah ke kelas lain (garing ah...).

"Sepi nih ga ada Shawn, aku pengen dia balik..." kata Gray dalam hati.

Dia jadi inget pertama kali kenalan ma Shawn, (walah, jadi bernostalgila nih ceritanya) lucu banget gitu.  
>Tiba2 pintu kelas diketuk seseorang. Semua perhatian tertuju padamu, eh, ke pintu. Guru Fisika yg lagi asyik nerangin rumus2 Newton ngebukain pintu, dan ternyata Shirou Fubuki alias Shawn Frost udah berdiri di depan pintu didampingi oleh Atsuya Fubuki alias Aidan Frost. Miaaaaw! Gray pengen langsung njerit gitu, tapi karena jaim ga jadi deh. Shawn langsung minta ijin masuk dan duduk di samping Gray seperti biasa.<p>

"Gimana Gray? Ga kangen ma aku?" cieee... -digampar Shawn-  
>"B-biasa aja tuh..."<br>"Ah, bohong"  
>"Gimana kakimu? Dah sembuh?"<br>"Lumayan. Dokter bilang aku sudah boleh main sepak bola lagi, tapi jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Oh ya, kata Aidan kita tampil 5 hari lagi"  
>"Tampil apaan?"<br>"Kita nge-band, mau?"

Gray shock juga ngedengerinnya.

"Whaaaat? Lantas kamu mau aku ngapain?"  
>"Ci- ehm, jadi vokalis yah?"<br>"Tapi, aku"  
>"Aku main keyboard kok, ntar aku juga minta tolong anak2 klub bola yg bisa maen musik juga. Jadi kita ga cuma berdua"<br>"Emang band Aidan kenapa?"  
>"Katanya Aidan sakit tenggorokan, jadinya bandnya ga jalan. Makanya dia minta tolong kita"<p>

Gray masih pikir2 lagi. Dia ragu, nanti kalo nyanyi suara dia bisa kembali ke asal nih. Kalo yang lain pada tau gimana dong? Malu dong saya... Tapi kalo Shawn yg minta...

"Iya deh, ga papa"

Pulang sekolah, di ruang klub sepakbola, Shawn mengumumkan tentang perjanjiannya sama Aidan. Dia minta ada 3 anak yg suka rela jadi bassist, gitaris, ma drummer. Walhasil, banyak yg nolak tawaran itu.

"What? Kenapa sekarang kita jadi nge-band?"  
>"I-ini cuma sementara kok..." Shawn takut2 ngomongnya, takut dimarahin Jude.<br>"Ga papa dong, biar klub kita dapet banyak penggemar juga" Jude malah nyetujuin ide "gila" Shawn.  
>"Ehm, kalo gitu aku bisa jadi bassist kalian" sahut Axel yg biasanya diem aja.<br>"Yang benar Axel? Arigatou!"  
>"Domo.." Axel njawab "A-aku ikut juga!" Nathan ambil suara begitu tau Gray yg nyanyi. Knapa ya dia jadi gitu?<br>"Kamu mau main drum apa gitar Nathan?" tanya Gray "Aku bisa main gitar loh" Nathan terlihat bangga (?)

Tiba2 dari sudut ruangan terdengar suara yg keras tapi memelas (?). Itu Erik, suaminya Sue -digampar Erik-.

"Aku bisa main drum juga. Ikutan boleh?"  
>"Iyey! Lengkap sudah penderitaan saya!" seru Gray tiba2 Semuanya jadi bengong mendengar perkataan Gray barusan, termasuk saya juga.<p>

Akhirnya sudah diputuskan, Shawn, Gray, Axel, Nathan, dan Erik bakalan nge-band. Jude juga ngijinin asal jadwal nge-band ga bentrok ma jadwal latihan. Terus klo latihan harus di ruang klub bola juga biar yg lainnya bisa nonton sekaligus rekues lagu hehe.

Satu masalah terpecahkan, masalah baru datang lagi...

"Nama bandnya apaan yak?"

Suara Mark memecah keramaian, sehingga anak2 yg saling adu bacot menjadi diam tanpa kata. 0_o Mereka jadi sibuk mikir gara2 Mark. (Mark, semua ini salahmu! -digampar Mark-)

"Gimana kalo 'The Lightning'"  
>"Terlalu biasa, kalo 'Eleven Rocks'?"<br>"Hmm... jangan deh, ano... 'D Segan'!" Tory ikutan nyahut "Hah, apaan tuh?" spontan semuannya kaget ndengerin idenya Tory "S = Shawn, E = Erik, G = Gray, A = Axel, N = Nathan. Hohoho~~" katanya dengan bangga.  
>Semuanya pada pengen njitak kepala Tory, tapi karena dia perempuan, jangan deh.<p>

"Tunggu dulu, gimana kalo 'Meteor Boys'?"  
>"Jiah, lebay. 'Sakka- Five', gimana?" Gray akhirnya ikut mikir dan bicara "'Sakka- Five' yah? Keren juga..." Axel nyahut "Okey, sudah diputuskan, Sakka- Five akan tampil 5 hari lagi!" seru Shawn tanpa dosa. Sedangkan anggota lainnya cengo, 5 hari lagi? Mepet banget?<p>

Brarti besok bakal latihan, besok lagi, besok, dan besoknya lagi. Lagian mereka juga belum nentuin lagu apa yg akan dimainin kan? Ah, ide Shawn memang ada2 aja. Huwaaaa..., pikir Axel, Nathan, dan Erik.

"Ehm, Shawn. Ga salah nih 5 hari lagi? Kok kayaknya mepet banget yah?" protes Nathan.  
>"Umm, cukup kok buat latihan. Kata Aidan sih gitu..."<br>"Waaaa jadi semua ini gara2 Aidan? Emang dia knapa sih kok ga bisa tampil?" tanya Erik kaya orang lagi wawancara "A-ah, suaranya lagi rusak"  
>"Kesempatan emas buat kita kawan2! Kita bakal bantuin Aidan!" seru Erik tiba2. Kayaknya dia juga salah satu fansnya Aidan.<br>"Lantas alat musiknya?" Axel bingung "Kita bisa pinjam Aidan dkk juga, dia ikhlas kok" Gray njawab "Bagus deh kalo gitu, kita ga usah minjem uang kas klub nih" kata Axel sambil nglirik ke arah David yg udah ngitungin biaya buat alat musik. Dia ngrangkep jadi bendahara klub.  
>"Nanti pulangnya ke rumah saya dulu ya. Ngambil alat musik dulu" kata Shawn.<p>

Di rumah Shawn yg waoooo... Besar banget, kayaknya dia itu memang anak orang kaya. Lantai rumahnya tingkat 5, ruangannya luas2. Lapangan basket kayanya kalah luas sama kamar2 di rumah ini. Singkatnya, semuanya hanya terkagum2 melihat kemegahan rumah Shawn.

"I-ini rumahmu Shawn? Besar banget!" Erik keluar katroknya.  
>"Ah, ga juga. Ayo jangan sungkan2, masuk aja.."<br>"A? Iya" semua ngomong bebarengan.  
>"Tadaimaa~~~~, mama! Aidan udah pulang belum?"<br>"Oh, Shawn. Kamu bawa temen yah? Ayo2 masuk, jarang lo Shawn bawa temennya ke sini. Saya mamanya Shawn dan Aidan"  
>"Permisi..."<p>

Shawn mengajak mereka menunggu Aidan pulang di kamarnya di lantai 3. Kamar Shawn keren banget sodara2, ada banyak barang di sana, kasur empuk yg besar -ada bonekanya juga loh-, meja belajar yg rapi, kamar mandi pribadi, koleksi buku2, komputer keluaran terbaru dilengkapi segala perlengkapannya termasuk scanner, mouse pen, printer, dan tak kalah keren, game2 console terbaru. (Author jadi iri ngeliatnya T.T hiks)

"Jangan sungkan2, kalo mau pake ga papa. Aidan biasanya kalo pulang rada telat, aku ambilin camilan dulu ya?"

Oh ya lupa, di sana ada kulkas segala loh. Penuh dengan macam2 kue, cake dan es krim (Gazelle: Es krim? Mauuuuu~~~~)  
>Ga ada ujan, ga ada angin, tau2 Gazelle muncul disamping saya saat kata "es krim" terucap. Biarin deh.<p>

"Kalian mau es krim?"  
>"Iya!"<br>"Aku pulang, Shawn. Wah lagi makan es krim yah? Aku mau juga dong" nah itu dia Aidan dateng

Walah mereka jadi asyik makan es krim deh. Lupa dengan tujuan mereka semula, ga papa deh refreshing dulu. (Author ikutan makan es krim. Gazelle: Author-sama, aku minta es krimnya~~~) Jadilah mereka semua pesta es krim sepuasnya (termasuk saya). Gray dan Erik makan es krim vanilla, Shawn ma Aidan makan es krim coklat, Nathan makan es melon, Axel es krimnya leleh2 terus, salah sendiri punya jurus elemen api, dan saya makan es krim strawberry sambil nyuapin Gazelle (?)  
>Back to story lah...<p>

"EH, kok kita jadi pesta es krim gini?" kata Axel.  
>"Iya yah, ini semua gara2 author aneh itu!" teriak Erik.<br>(walah, saya di salahin. Gazelle, pulang yukk. Gazelle: Pokoknya aku dikasih es krim dulu)

Setelah Shawn ngasih Gazelle es krim biar dia mau pulang ma Author, mereka ngebicarain soal band lagi.

"Gimana nih, udah sreg ma alat musik kalian?" tanya Aidan "Sipp, makasih ya Aidan" kata Nathan mencoba memetik gitar. (pohonnya ada di mana yah?)  
>"Eh, gimana caranya aku bawa drum setnya nih? Rumahku jauh nih..." Erik kerepotan bawa drumnya "Biar nanti pulangnya kalian dianter supir saya" sahut Shawn "Wah, ga enak nih, jadi ngrepotin banget Shawn, Aidan" kata Axel.<br>"Ga papa kok"  
>"Oh iya, aku punya ide buat lagu2 yg akan kita tampilin. Aku juga bawa mp3 playerku nih, biar kalian tau lagunya" Gray tiba2 punya ide "Kita juga perlu kostum loh" Erik juga punya ide<p>

"HEEEEEEHHHH?"

Kira2 gimana ya kalo mereka lagi nge-band? (ngebayangin Nathan, hehehehe~~~ Ecchi ah..)  
>Lagu apa yg akan mereka mainkan? (whatever lah, asal jangan ndangdutan)<br>Lantas nasib baju yg akan mereka pakai gimana? (ngebayangin mereka nyanyi 'Mirai Bowl' pake kostum kelinci Playboy. All: Author gaje! Ecchi banget sih!)

Ah, tunggu aja deh, saya punya sebuah rencana jahat buat mereka ^^ Lovey-dovey 3 (sekarang udah ga pake sfx jeng3 juengg~~) Bwuahahahahahaffftttttt! *dibungkam Nathan* *senang* 


	8. Chapter 8

Episode sebelumnya...

"Gimana nih, udah sreg ma alat musik kalian?" tanya Aidan "Sipp, makasih ya Aidan" kata Nathan mencoba memetik gitar. (pohonnya ada di mana yah?)  
>"Eh, gimana caranya aku bawa drum setnya nih? Rumahku jauh nih..." Erik kerepotan bawa drumnya "Biar nanti pulangnya kalian dianter supir saya" sahut Shawn "Wah, ga enak nih, jadi ngrepotin banget Shawn, Aidan" kata Axel.<br>"Ga papa kok"  
>"Oh iya, aku punya ide buat lagu2 yg akan kita tampilin. Aku juga bawa mp3 playerku nih, biar kalian tau lagunya" Gray tiba2 punya ide "Kita juga perlu kostum loh" Erik juga punya ide<p>

"HEEEEEEHHHH?"  
>-<p>

Uapipupepopa? Kostum? Pasti gitu pikir semuanya.

"Eh, maksudku baju yg dipakai saat tampil" sahut Erik lagi.

Ealah, ngomong dari tadi dong. Ngomong kok ga jelas, ga masuk akal! (?) Yang penting semuanya terbebas dari beban akan nge-band ala visual kei yg kostumnya ribet banget, ato bikin parody cosplay.

"Uh, kayaknya pake baju biasa aja deh. Um, Gray gimana lagunya?" tanya Aidan "Hmm... dengerin deh..."

-SHINAMON STIKKU wa mahou no SUTEKKI hitofuri suru dakede SHIROPPU ga fueru nigasa sae wasurete amai yume no naka tengai ni mamorarete nemuri ni ochiru-

"Itu...lagunya Trick and Treat bukan? Yang nyanyi Rin ma Len Kagamine?" seru Nathan "Yups, nanti kamu ma aku nyanyi duet pake lagu ini, trus..."

-Imi nai doryoku ya muda na deai toka Aru wake nai kara kobushi wo katamete Ding! Dong! Dang!-

"Ding! Dong! Dang! yg nyanyi Tube!" seru Nathan lagi

-honto datte i yo modore nai no atashi wa mada kowaku naru monburan wa kanmi hadashi no mama sono amasa ni obore tai no-

"Uh, aku menyerah..." kata Nathan kemudian.  
>"Aku tahu itu, Coward Montblanc dari Megpoid a.k.a Gumi" Eric nyahut juga ternyata.<br>"Sekali lagi..."

-kakuyuugouro ni sa tobikon de mitai to omou massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei kakuyuugouro ni sa tobikon de mitara soshitara subete ga yurusareru youna ki ga shite-

"Uhm, Meltdown dari Kagamine Rin?" Axel ikutan njawab"  
>"Iya... lalu lagu terakhir..."<p>

-Tsuyoku naretaze! Hitori ja dekina katta Boku tachi ga, meguri ae ta koto ni maji de kansha!-

"Sipp, Maji de Kansha dari T-Pistonz!" Shawn akhirnya njawab juga ^w^

Masalah lagu sudah beres, sekarang mereka lagi meng-copy file lagunya dari Gray untuk dipelajari nanti malem. Mereka juga numpang internetan di rumah Shawn buat nyari chord lagu2 itu. Kalo Gray sih udah apal liriknya jadi ga masalah.

Keesokan paginya, Gray menyapa seluruh anggota band yg udah ngumpul di sekolah. Knapa pagi2 udah langsung latihan? Kan ini hari Minggu, jadi bisa pake ruangan sesukanya deh. Jude ma anak2 klub bola udah dateng juga, mereka mau ikutan nonton latihan teman2 aneh mereka. Sekalian rekues lagu juga, hehe~~~

"Udah dateng semua lum?" tanya Gray begitu dateng "Tinggal nunggu Axel aja, bentaran pasti dateng tuh" jawab Erik

Nah, yang ditunggu dah dateng tuh. Author tiba2 kaget ngeliat penampilan Axel hari ini. Cakep banget! (well, author ecchi... =_="). Udahlah ga usah dibahas...

"Uh, Axel. Jangan2 kamu dateng telat gara2 kelamaan dandan nih...?" goda Mark.  
>"Maaf, tadi adikku mandinya kelamaan. Jadi aku nunggu dulu, bukannya dandan dulu!" Axel setengah marah "M-maaf Axel" Mark merinding juga ngeliatnya.<br>"Nah, sekarang ayo latihan dulu! Umm.. enaknya lagu apa dulu?" Shawn nanya ke Gray.  
>"Hmm... enaknya kita latihan lagu Coward Montblanc dulu deh..." kata Gray akhirnya<p>

Saat musik mulai Gray juga langsung nyanyi.

[arittake no omoi wa kore dake no kotoba ni (All of these thoughts in my head, All of those words you have said)  
>aishita kedo omoi wa sore dake no koto nano? (All this love burns in my heart, After all that, will this go on?]<p>

Intro lagu yg melodinya dimainkan oleh Shawn dan diiringi permainan gitar Nathan terdengar merdu, tak ketinggalan permainan drum Erik yg nge-beat.  
>Gray nyanyi lagi.<p>

[aishita nowa dare dakke? are hodo no jikanga (Who was it we loved at that time? Was it real or was it a lie?)  
>kie te mie naku natta mada fure teru hazu nanoni (Slowly, it s disappearing from my mind. But I can still slightly feel it inside now)]<p>

Saat bridge, Gray nyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan. Shawn dan Axel juga bermain penuh perasaan.

[wasure te shima eba kieru hansho (If I forget about it, the reflection will be gone)]

Wakte reff, Nathan memainkan gitarnya penuh semangat. Semua yg melihat dan mendengarkan permainan melodi mereka terkagum2, termasuk author sendiri. (Kyaaa~~ Nathan, kyaaa~~~! -digampar-)

[honto datte i to omoe nai no (If that happens, then so what? Although I don t think so)  
>atashi wa mada yowai mushi (I know I am nothing but just one weak bug)<br>kontorakuto kaigi (A fated meeting with you)  
>atashi wa mata kimi no naka ni ochi te iku (I know that I will just want to fall into your arms once again)]<p>

Karena lagunya panjang, disingkat aja ya. Langsung ke reff terakhir, yg penasaran ma lagunya bisa download di internet ato copas dari saya ^^

[honto datte i to omoi nagara (If that happens, then so what? While that went through my head)  
>"uso de atte" to negau nowa (I secretly wished that was not the truth)<br>hajiki otoshita kekka (The reason I kept flickering)  
>atashi ga mada yowamushi monburan datta kara (It is because I am truly a cowardly Mont Blanc, that s why)]<p>

Waktu Gray menyanyikan lirik terakhir, mereka semua menghayati banget maennya.

[kimi ga haitteru kuri kaeshi hateru, sore ni kotae yo to atashi wa aegu no (After you came into my life, the cycle then began to stop. Could you please give me some response. You re making it hard to breathe)]

Setelah Gray selesai menyanyikan lagunya, semua yg hadir bertepuk tangan dengan sangat meriah. Serasa manggung deh. Ada yg suit suit juga, Sue memberikan tepuk tangan yg paling meriah buat Erik. Shawn dkk merasa senang lagunya disukai, jadi nanti mereka bakal mainin lagu itu deh pas hari Jum'at.

"Waaa... keren!"  
>"Encore, encore!"<br>"Lagi dong! Wuuhuuuuu~~!"  
>"Rekues, rekues! Matryoshka-nya Miku ma Gumi dong!"<p>

"Gimana nih? Maen lagi? Matryoshka lo?" tanya Shawn agak ragu ke Axel "Ga papa wes. Aku dah lumayan ngerti lagunya"  
>"Hnnn... sapa mau nyanyi duet bareng saya?" Gray mulai OOC.<p>

"Saya! Saya! Saya! Saya!" teriak anak2 klub bola rebutan angkat tangan.  
>"Kamu aja deh, Byron!"<br>"Iyey!" teriak Byron senang

"Yokk kita mulai!"

Intro lagu dari Shawn mulai terdengar...

"One, two, three, four!" Gray dan Byron nyanyi bersamaan

Lanjutan intro terdengar lagi, tapi kali ini semua anggota ikut bermain. Gray memulai aksinya dengan suara yg susah ditebak (cewek? cowok?).

Gray: [Kangae sugi no MESSAGE Dare ni todoku kamo shirenai de Kitto watashi wa itsudemo sou Tsugi hagi kurutta MATRYOSHKA]

Fill lagu mengalun kembali...

Byron: [Zutsuu ga utau PACKAGE Itsu made tattemo hari wa yoji Daremo oshiete kurenai de Sekai wa sakasa ni mawaridasu]

Langsung dilanjut sama Gray, bergantian 2 larik dengan Byron

Gray: [Ah, waresou da Kioku mo zenbu nagedashite]  
>Byron: [Ahh, shiritai da Fukaku made]<p>

Reff yang semangat ditemani permainan drum Erik, gitar Nathan, keyboard Shawn, dan bass Axel yang menggebu-gebu

Gray n Byron: [Anone, motto ippai matte choudai KARINKA? MARINKA? Gen o hajiite Konna kanjou doushiyou ka?  
>Chotto oshiete kurenai ka?<br>Kando ryoukou 524 FREUD? KELOID? Ken o hataite Zenbu zenbu waracchaou ze Sassato odore yo baka damari]

Fill in lagi...

Gray: [Tende youchi na te o tatakou Waza to madotta choushi de hora Kitto watashi wa dou demo ii Sekai no ondo ga toketeiku]

Bridge yg hanya pakai drum dan gitar. Nathan dan Erik sepertinya sudah hafal betul kapan harus main sendiri

Byron: [Anata to watashi de RANDEVOUS? RANDEVOUS?  
>Ara ma tondetta ADVENTURE?<br>Ashidori yugan de 1,2 1,2]

Gray: [Ah, hakisou da Watashi no zenbu uketomete Ah, sono ryoute de Uketomete]

Reff kyuuu~~~

Byron n Gray: [Anone, chotto kiite yo daiji na koto KARINKA? MARINKA? Hou o tsunette Datte datte gaman dekinai no Motto suteki na koto o shiyou Itai itai nante nakanaide PARADE? MARADE? Motto hataite Matte nante itte matte matte Tatta hitori ni naru made ni]

Lah, Bridge lagi...

Byron: [Anata to watashi de RANDEVOUS? RANDEVOUS?  
>Ara ma tondetta ADVENTURE?<br>Ashidori yugan de 1,2 1,2]

Gray: [Yoi tsubuse Utai dase Kyou mo hora Tsugi hagi kurutta MATRYOSHKA]

Musik berhenti, loh knapa? Eh, Erik masih main drum. Semuanya ikut bertepuk tangan ikuti irama.

Gray: [Anone, motto ippai matte choudai KARINKA? MARINKA? Gen o hajiite Konna kanjou doushiyou ka?  
>Chotto oshiete kurenai ka?]<p>

Nah, musiknya ada lagi!

Gray n Byron: [Kando ryoukou 524 FREUD? KELOID? Ken o hataite Zenbu zenbu waracchaou ze Sassato odotte inaku nare]

Gray: [Chu~ chu chu chu la~ lu la ta i ya i ya~a~a i ya tta tta]

Byron: [Chu~ chu chu chu la~ lu la ta i ya i ya~a~a i ya tta tta]

Tempo untuk ending lagu ini lama2 jadi naik, yg bertepuk tangan sampe capek. Akhirnya lagu selesai juga, Gray berterima kasih sama Byron udah ditemenin nyanyi Byron malah ngomong, "Lain kali ajak aku ya? Hehehe~~"

Waktunya pulang. Alat2 musik ditaruh di ruang klub biar ga repot bawanya, kan kasihan Erik harus gotong2 drum gitu. Semuanya pulang bareng2, kecuali sankyoudai kita. Mereka malah ke Inazumart buat beli minum, Gray yg paling semangat beli minum, tenggorokannya kering setelah nyanyi dua lagu barusan.

"Ah, akhirnya pulang juga. Tanganku pegal2 nih~~" Nathan melemaskan tangannya.  
>"Sama2, aku jarang latihan. Jariku kaku sekarang" Shawn ngelemesin jari2nya "Minum apa ya enaknya..." Gray sibuk milih2 minuman "Udah yg seger2 aja" sahut Nathan "Hnn...beli Inazuma Sweat aja lah..." kata Gray "Jangan, kalo Inazuma Sweat mah, di warung Seymour-san gratis. Yang lain aja" jawab Shawn "Hnn...*mikir lagi* Inazumizone!" seru Gray sambil berusaha ngambil minuman di rak paling atas.<br>Karena badannya pendek, Gray ga berhasil ngambil minuman itu.

Waduh, siapa yg akan bantu Gray ngambil minuman itu? (hayo tebakk)  
>Apa Gray, Nathan, dan Shawn berhasil mendapatkan Inazumizone?<br>Kenapa ya di fanfic ini banyak banget sebut mereknya? (walopun namanya diplesetkan sedikit)

Simak baik2 episode berikutnya ^^ Lovey-dovey 3 Mwhhmmmpphhh! HMMMMPPPHHHHH!  
>Tulip: Sebelum ngomong aneh2, gua bungkam lo! Rasain, karena udah manggil gue pake nama 'Tulip'! *Author sekarat* <p>


	9. Chapter 9

Last episode:  
>-<p>"Hnn...beli Inazuma Sweat aja lah..." kata Gray "Jangan, kalo Inazuma Sweat mah, di warung Seymour-san gratis. Yang lain aja" jawab Shawn "Hnn...*mikir lagi* Inazumizone!" seru Gray sambil berusaha ngambil minuman di rak paling atas.<br>Karena badannya pendek, Gray ga berhasil ngambil minuman itu.

"Sini biar aku ambilin.." Nathan mbantu Gray ngambil 3 botol Inazumizone.  
>"Makasih, Nathan!"<br>"Masama" ^^ "Pulang yukk. Aku ditunggu Aidan soalnya, mau ngebahas soal manggung lagi. Mungkin ada informasi lain" kata Shawn lagi "Oke deh" jawab Nathan dan Gray bebarengan.

Di depan Inazumart, Shawn bertabrakan dengan seorang laki2 yg tingginya ga jauh beda ma Nathan. Rambutnya silver, matanya biru, dan pake baju atasan tanpa lengan. Hayo tebakk, yg bisa jawab bakal saya kasih hadiah

"Ah, gomenne~~" kata laki2 itu sambil menolong Shawn berdiri.  
>"I-iya, aku ga papa kok... kamu kan... Gazelle?"<p>

Wah, Shawn berhasil jawab nih. Hadiahnya di pending di akhir cerita yaaa~~

"Uh, kita ketemu lagi ya? Gimana kabarmu?" tanya Nathan "Masih baik, kalian habis latihan?"  
>"Iya" sahut Gray pendek. Gray kayaknya masih dendam gara2 pas mau tanding dia dicuekin Gazelle dkk.<br>"Kok ga bawa bola?" tanya Gazelle lagi "Kita habis latihan nge-band kok.." kali ini Shawn yg menjawab "OOooooooo..." ooooo-nya panjang sekali "Tumben ga sama Burn?" tanya Gray "Dia lagi males pergi tuh. Jadinya aku sendirian"  
>"Ooooooooo..."<br>"Ya udah aku mau beli es krim dulu deh. Ntar ditunggu Gran lagi"  
>"Kalo gitu kami duluan yah" kata Nathan<p>

Di perjalanan Nathan merasa kalo mereka dibuntuti seseorang. (insting anak satu ini tajam banget ternyata). Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Nathan? Mau ke mana?" seru Shawn "Ah, ssssstttt... Sepertinya ada yg membuntuti kita"  
>"Uhm, aku tahu istilah untuk menyebut orang yg suka membuntuti. Umm... itu, star, spal, stal..." kata Gray sambil ngeja2 ga jelas.<br>"Stalker maksudmu?" sahut Shawn "Iya, stalker!" seru Gray.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Nathan langsung berlari mengejar stalker tersebut yg berusaha kabur. Shawn dan Gray berusaha ikut mengejar tapi kecepatan berlari mereka ga bisa nyamain kecepatan Nathan. (dia kan sebelumnya ikut klub atletik, jadi sekarang dia dinobatkan menjadi pemain tercepat di klub sepakbola Raimon)  
>Di suatu tempat sepi, Nathan berhenti. Dia kehilangan jejak si penguntit misterius . Sebenarnya siapa penguntit itu?<p>

"Ah, akhirnya terkejar juga..." kata Shawn.  
>"Nyachaan~~" seru Gray sambil memeluk Nathan. Nathan kaget!<br>"Eh, uh, Gray..." "Oh, m-maaf..." Gray spontan ngelepasin pelukannya.  
>"Iyalah, ayo pulang..."<p>

Shawn hanya cengo, sejak kapan Nathan dipanggil Nyachan?

Keesokan harinya, guru kelas mengumumkan kalo pensi diundur karena akan ada liburan musim panas. Sepulang sekolah, Shawn langsung mengumpulkan seluruh anggota band di ruang klub.

"Gimana kalo kita latihannya sambil liburan?" tanya Shawn "Emang mau liburan ke mana?" Jude balik nanya "Ini kan lagi musim panas, gimana kalo ke pantai?" sahut Axel (Axel yg pendiam jadi banyak omong akhir2 ini -digampar Axel-)  
>"Kita kemping di pantai?" seru anak2 "E-enggaklah, kita bisa nyewa penginapan ato villa gitu..." kata Shawn "Uangnya?" David cemberut.<br>"Pake villa kami aja!" sahut Aidan

Mereka ga heran ndenger Aidan ngomong gitu. Maklumlah anak orang kaya, jadinya punya villa sendiri.  
>Akhirnya usulan Shawn diterima oleh para anggota Raimon Soccer Club. Bisa latihan ma sekalian main2 di pantai, renang, makan semangka, de el el, de es be<p>

"Gimana kalo sekalian ngajak anak Aliea juga, biar rame" Byron punya ide "Boleh juga tuh. Kalo cuma kita aja kaga seru" Mark mengiyakan "Okey, sudah diputuskan! Aku akan bawa papan selancarku yg baru!" seru Harley tiba2 "Aku akan bawain alat pancing!" usul Darren

"Shawn, kenapa harus di pantai?" tanya Gray "Hmm.. ini kan musim panas" jawab Shawn "Ya sudahlah, dibawa seneng aja. Tapi aku tetep harus hati2, kalo ketahuan bisa bahaya"  
>"Betul juga, maafkan aku ya. Aku ga kepikiran soal itu"<br>"Udahlah, ga papa kok. Udahan ya, aku mau tidur dulu"  
>"Iya, met malem"<p>

Tuuut, tuuut, ternyata mereka lagi saling menelpon. Kirain... (Gray: Pengarang ecchi ini mikirin apa sih? Shawn: Entah..)

Paginya, semua anak kumpul di rumah Aidan (bosen nyebut 'rumah Shawn'), termasuk Gran, Gazelle, dan Burn. Tinggal beberapa anak aja yang belum dateng. Sementara menunggu, mereka nge-cek barang2 yg akan di bawa.

"Udah dateng semua belum?" tanya Aidan "Ehm, tinggal Mark, Nathan, Tory, Bobby, ma Byron. Tapi tuh Byron dateng" kata Jude sambil bawa2 absen segala. Kalo ada yg ilang, tanggung jawabnya Jude -digampar Jude-  
>"Pagi semuaa~~ Afrodi datang~~" seru Byron dengan lebaynya, sampe2 ngeluarin sayap malaikatnya segala. Semua yang ngeliat dia cuma bisa sweatdrop.<br>"Gray, kamu mau ke mana?" Erik ngeliat Gray yg tiba2 masuk ke rumah "Mau BAK" sahut Gray pendek "Tuh, Mark ma Tory dateng, cieee~~~" spontan David bilang begitu melihat Mark yg datengnya bebarengan ma Tory. Jadi benar ya gosip yg beredar selama ini? -digampar Mark-  
>"Hush, kita cuma kebetulan ketemu di jalan kok!" Mark salting. Yang laen pada ketawa. Ga lama kemudian Nathan dateng sambil bawa gitarnya, trus disusul sama Bobby yg paling lambat datengnya "Gimana Jude, udah lengkap semua?" Gran udah ga sabar.<br>"OK!" seru Jude "Yoo, kita berangkaaat!" keliatannya Aidan semangat sekali "YOOOOSH!" perkataannya disambut oleh semua anggota

Perjalanan naik Inazuma Caravan yg memakan waktu sekitar 3 jam setengah dimanfaatkan anak2 untuk bersenang2. Ada yg maen kartu, tebak2an, ngobrol, baca buku, ngedengerin musik, ngusilin temen2nya, dan sebangsa dan setanah airnya.  
>Lama2 bosen juga, sekarang ada yg ketiduran juga. Lainnya masih tetap ada yg main2 walaupun ga seagresif tadi pas baru berangkat. Gray yg semula asik baca buku di pinggir Shawn dan Aidan juga ketiduran. Sssssttttt, Shawn udah bobo'<p>

"Mnnnmhh, howaaaa..." Gray memangku bukunya trus senderan ke Aidan "EH? Gray, malah tidur? Biarin deh..." Aidan masih ngedengerin MP3-nya, tapi lama2 ketiduran juga trus senderan ke Gray. Mereka sender-senderan dong?

Scott yg sempet ngelihat event 'sender-senderan'nya Gray ma Aidan ga mau ngelewatin kesempatan balas dendamnya. Dia kan duduk di depan kursinya Gray cs, trus ngeluarin kamera dan memotret Gray x Aidan. Hehehe, balas dendam ya, pikir Scott. Di tengah perjalanan, Shawn bangun dan kaget melihat pemandangan disampingnya itu, untungnya dia ga sampe teriak dan mengagetkan penumpang lainnya.

Tiba2 caravannya ngerem ndadak, anak2 terhentak, ada yg tersedak, malah ada yg makan salak -pletakk-. Gray ma Aidan kaget gara2 rem ndadak itu dan langsung ngeliat satu sama lain (ciee...).

"Bwaaa... Aidan! Minggir!" teriak Gray "Kamu sendiri ngapain heeeh?" Aidan kaga mau kalah "Udah2 kita tuker tempat duduk aja" Shawn berusaha melerai mereka berdua

Mereka jadinya tukeran tempat duduk dengan posisi: Shawn di tengah, Aidan deket jalan, dan Gray tetep deket jendela.

Sebesar apa ya villanya Frost-kyoudai?  
>Gimana nasib hubungan Gray x Aidan? (Gray n Aidan: GA PENTINGG!)<br>Apa ya yg direncanakan semuanya begitu sampe di villa?

Episode berikutnya, coming soon~~~ ^^ Lovey-dovey 3 Ukyuuiii~~~ (Loh? Kaga ada yg ngegampar ato nyekek saya? Aneh...) 


	10. Chapter 10

Wah, kok tau2 udah chapter 10 ya? Flashback dulu nyook...  
>-<p>"Bwaaa... Aidan! Minggir!" teriak Gray "Kamu sendiri ngapain heeeh?" Aidan kaga mau kalah "Udah2 kita tuker tempat duduk aja" Shawn berusaha melerai mereka berdua<p>

Mereka jadinya tukeran tempat duduk dengan posisi: Shawn di tengah, Aidan deket jalan, dan Gray tetep deket jendela.

"Hei, Shawn-senpai! Apa itu villanya?" tanya Austin yg kebetulan duduk di tempat agak depan.  
>"Betul! Kita udah nyampe kawan2!" seru Aidan Perasaan tadi Austin nanya ke Shawn, ah biarin deh. Shawn, Aidan, ga beda jauh tuh. -digampar-<p>

Bis udah berhenti. Mereka langsung semrawut lagi, Jude langsung ambil priwitan biar anak2 buahnya itu berbaris rapi (emangnya komandan apa?). Maklumlah dulunya dia kan sekolah SMP di Teikoku Gakuen, wajar kalo dia suka yg rapi2 dan teratur.

"Ayo masuk aja. Di sini ada 6 kamar, lumayan luas. Jadi tiap kamar diisi 4 orang, kamarnya ditentukan undian oleh Jude" kata Shawn panjang lebar.  
>"Kami gimana?" tanya Tory. Sue udah nglirik2 ke Erik, yg diliatin malah jadi takut.<br>"Tentu saja kalian berdua bakal satu kamar, ga usah ikut undian kok" jawab Jude "Gawat..." bisik Gray pada dirinya sendiri.  
>"Kamu kenapa Gray? Kok jadi pucat?" tanya Bobby "Eh, enggak apa2 kok"<br>"Nah, kita mulai undiannya!" seru David dengan semangat

1/1 (baca: satu per satu) anak mulai ngambil undian yg udah disiapin Jude pas masih di bis. Undiannya gini nih, yg udah dapet ga boleh ngasih tau yg lain dapet kamar nomer berapa, biar kaga bisa tuker2an kamar ma yg lain, ntar ga seru kalo terus2an ma orang yg selalu sama. Sekarang 5 orang pertama yg udah narik lotre itu langsung menuju lantai atas untuk mencari kamar masing2. Kedudukan sementara (saya ngintip undiannya):  
>K1: Axel K2: Mark K3: Gazelle K4: Kevin K5: Aidan (n.b. K1 = Kamar 1)<p>

"Selanjutnya Gray, Burn, Byron, Erik, ma David" kata Jude sambil lihat absennya "Uh, semoga bukan sama orang aneh" pikir Erik "Semoga ga sekamar ma Gazelle" pikir Burn "..." Gray biasa aja "Aku pengen sekamar ma Jude pokoknya" pikir David "Sapa aja boleh lah..." pikir Byron sambil senyam-senyum gaje "Kalo udah jangan masuk dulu, tunggu di sini ya" Jude kasih instruksi singkat

Kedudukan sementara ( ^w^):  
>K1: Axel, Erik K2: Mark, Burn K3: Gazelle, Gray K4: Kevin, Byron K5: Aidan, David<p>

"Nathan, Gran, Austin, Bobby, ma Harley"  
>"Eh, aku kamar hmmmphh...!" Harley dibungkam Jude karena hampir ngomongin nomer kamarnya "Sssttt! Harley!" semuanya ber-ssssttt ria gara2 Harley "M-maaf, ga sengaja"<br>"Aku sama siapa ya?" kata Austin sambil ngliat nomer nomernya.  
>"Ahahahaahah~~~" Gran ketawa gaje. Semuanya sweatdrop "Semoga sama orang 'itu'" Nathan sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu. Ada yg ga beres ma dia ya?<br>"Ah, sudah" Bobby selesai mengambil nomernya

Kedudukan sementara ( =o=):  
>K1: Axel, Erik, Harley K2: Mark, Burn, Austin K3: Gazelle, Gray, Gran (yg inisialnya G kok ngumpul di sini semua ya? ==")<br>K4: Kevin, Byron, Nathan K5: Aidan, David, Bobby

"Hnn... selanjutnya Darren, Max, Steve, aku dan Shawn. Bagus udah mau selesai!" kata Jude lega "Uhh... semoga sama Aidan, ato Nathan, tapi aku khawatir ma Gray" kata Shawn dalam hati "Waa...aku ga bisa sekamar ma Max.." pikir Steve "Waa...aku ga bisa sekamar ma Steve.." pikir Max "Ahaha..semoga aku beruntung..." kata Darren takut "Nah, sekarang semuanya bisa masuk ke kamar masing2 dan istirahat. Kumpul pas makan malam ya?" Jude ngasih pengumuman tambahan

Hasil akhir pengundian sodara2! Di kamar nomer 1 ada Axel, Erik, Harley, ma Jude. Kamar 2 ada Mark, Burn, Austin, ma Max. Kamar 3 Gazelle, Gray, Gran, ma Darren. Kamar 4 Kevin, Byron, Nathan, ma Steve. Kamar 5 itu Aidan, David, Bobby, ma Shawn Sekian liputan pengundian dari saya, sekarang mari kita saksikan ekspresi mereka begitu mereka dimasukkan ke kamar pembawa petaka! (senang)  
>Seperti yg sudah saya duga nih..<p>

"WUAAAAAPPPPAAAAAAAA?"

Teriakan yg begitu kencang terdengar sampai ketinggian 35 km dari permukaan bumi, tepatnya dari kamar 1 sampe 5, kamar 6 kan damai dan tenang orang isinya cuma 2. Hehe~~~

Di kamar 5...

"Hore! Kita bersama ya Aidan!" Shawn terlihat senang bisa sekamar ma sodara kembarnya. Memang sodara kembar yg selalu sehati ^w^ "Waaaa~~~ Aku ga sama Jude~~" David mulai lebay "Ga sama Erik ya? Tak apalah, sama mereka juga asyik!" seru Bobby

Di kamar 2...

"Huaaaa, aku bersyukur ga sama Gazelle!" teriak Burn sambil sujud2 "Emang Gazelle knapa, Burn?" Mark jadi penasaran "Dia itu kalo tidur mengerikan, kaya baling2, muter2, aku pernah ditendang ma dia pas dia nginep di rumahku ma Gran"  
>"Wah, aku sama Mark-senpai!" seru Austin "Yeah, setidaknya mereka itu tipe orang yg asik" kata Max<p>

Kamar 1...

"Nah, kita cepat tata kamarnya. Jangan sampe kotor lo!" seru Jude "Waaa... kenapa harus sama Jude~~" Erik si tukang malas mulai mengeluh dalam hati "Fu fu fu~~ fuu" Harley membereskan barangnya sambil bersiul2 "..." Axel biasa aja

Ehm, di kamarnya Kevin cs terjadi beberapa keributan... =="

"Heleh, kenapa bisa sekamar ma orang2 aneh? Untung masih ada Steve..." pikir Kevin "Kyaaa, satu kamar ma Nathan!" Byron 'lebay mode:on' dan langsung meluk2 Nathan "Aaaa..." Steve cuma bisa sweatdrop dan melongo lihat teman satu kamarnya ada yg kaya gitu "Uggwaaaa! Lepasin Byron!" teriak Nathan

Kamarnya Gazelle cs...

"Sepertinya Nathan senang dikamarnya" pikir Gray yg denger suara Nathan dari kamar sebelah "Uhya! Kasurnya empuk juga!" seru Darren "Aku ganti baju dulu ya!" kata Gazelle "Emang kenapa bajumu?" tanya Gran "Panas pake baju ini..." sahut Gazelle sambil mulai membuka bajunya "Sial! Kenapa aku terjebak di ruangan ini!" kata Gray dalam hati sambil mulai gaje

Di ruang makan semuanya udah rame nunggu makanan. Yg masak Sue n Tory, dibantu Harley, Byron, Max, Shawn, ma Gazelle selaku perwakilan kamar. Sue lagi masak okonomiyaki yg menjadi keahliannya, maklumlah ibunya kan buka warung okonomiyaki. Dulu waktu pertama ketemu ma Erik juga langsung dibuatin okonomiyaki, cieee pasangan serasi! -digampar Erik-  
>Oh ya, mereka duduk di meja terpisah sesuai kamar masing2 biar ga ribet gitu.<p>

"Makanan sudah siap! Harley, Byron, Max, Shawn, n Gazelle tolong bawakan makanannya ke meja ya?" pinta Tory sambil misah2in makanan ke piring2 "Oke deh" sahut para perwakilan kamar

Gazelle rada kesulitan bawain piringnya, soalnya piringnya panas dan Gazelle paling ga tahan ma yg namanya panas. Dia rada terburu2 bawanya ke meja. Tapi dia berusaha berhati2 saat menaruh makanan di meja, pas di depan Gray dia udah mencapai batasnya. Ya, piringnya tiba2 dilepas dan okonomiyakinya jatuh ke lengan Gray.

"Itaaaaiii!" seru Gray kepanasan "Uwaah! Gray-san! M-maafkan aku, aku, aku..."  
>"Gray! Kamu ga papa?" seru Darren "Wah, lengannya bangkak nih.." kata Gran sambil memeriksa lengan Gray "Sini Gray, biar agak mendingan sakitnya" kata Gazelle sambil bawain tisu yg udah dikasih air dan mengusapnya ke lengan Gray "Itaiii..." Gray menahan sakit "Perih ya, maafkan aku ya Gray..."<br>"G-ga papa k-kok, ntar juga sembuh. Kamu kan ga sengaja"  
>"I-iya..." Gazelle masih merasa bersalah<p>

Semuanya yg ada di ruang makan berkumpul ke meja Gray gara2 insiden tadi. Tapi Gray bilang dia udah ga papa, jadi semuanya balik makan lagi.

"Um, Gray. Bisa makan sendiri?" tanya Gazelle sambil ngelihat lengan Gray yg bengkak itu "Uhm..aku coba dulu, akh..." Gray ngejatuhin sendoknya "Uwaa..jatoh tuh" kata Gran ngambilin sendoknya Gray "Makasih Gran" kata Gray "Sini biar aku suapin, tanganmu pasti sakit kalo digerakin ya?" kata Gazelle ngambil sendok dari tangan Gray dengan hati2 "Ah ga usah. Aku bisa sendiri"  
>"Gazelle benar Gray, jangan paksakan dirimu" sahut Darren berusaha agar tangan Gray ga makin sakit "I-iya, tolong ya Gazelle"<p>

Gray makan sambil disuapin Gazelle (a-aku juga mau...). Gazelle memang tipe orang yg baik sih, aku jadi iri. Begitu juga Nathan dan Shawn, mereka kelihatannya cemburu gitu. Mereka lanjut makan sambil emosi2 gimana gitu. Gray makan dan ga berani ngliat muka Gazelle, Gazelle nyuapin sambil ngliatin ekspresi muka Gray yg keliatan lucu.

"Gray, udah abis nih" kata Gazelle sambil ngeliat piring Gray "Oh, ya. Makasih ya, kamu jadi telat makannya"  
>"Ga papa kok, yg salah kan aku"<br>"Aku ke kamar dulu ya?" Gran juga udah selesai makan "Gray! Kamu bisa ke sini sebentar?" seru Nathan dari meja sebelah "Oh ya sebentar! Kamu ga papa kutinggal sendirian?"  
>"Iya, habis makan aku ke kamar kok" kata Gazelle<p>

"Ada apa Nathan?"  
>"Itu soal latihan, besok pagi langsung latihan atau sore aja?"<br>"Um, mending pagi latihan satu ato dua lagu. Trus maen2 ke pantai. Trus sorenya satu lagu lagi" usul Erik "Boleh juga"  
>"Kalo maen dipantai, aku ga ikut ya" kata Gray "Wah, jangan gitu dong Gray, mumpung kita lagi di pantai nih..." sahut Erik sambil ngrangkul Gray "Itaii... Erik! Kena tanganku nih..." seru Gray "Waaa, maaf!"<br>"Sebaiknya tanganmu diperban aja ya, sini aku pakein" kata Shawn lembut sambil menggandeng Gray ke kamar mandi.  
>"Aku ikutan!" Nathan langsung berdiri dan nyusul mereka berdua "Kenapa dia?" tanya Erik bingung "Entah... Jadi besok latihan pake lagu apa ya?" Axel malah balik nanya "Kita bicarakan besok deh Axel. Ayo ke kamar, aku ngantuk..."<p>

Di kamar mandi, Shawn sibuk membalut luka Gray dan Nathan menunggui mereka berdua. Gray rada2 kesakitan dikit pas lukanya dikasih obat dan diperban.

"Gray, tahan dikit ya. Mungkin lukanya bakal sakit kalo aku..."  
>"Ga papa Shawn, aku ga bakal teriak2 kesakitan kok" canda Gray "Hahaha... ada2 saja kamu ini" Shawn blushing sedikit 'Kok mereka jadi akrab banget sih...' tanya Nathan dalam hati "Nathan? Kok ngelamun?" Gray memecah lamunan Nathan "Eh? Apa? Aku ngelamun ya?" Nathan salting "Kalo ga ngelamun ngapain lagi? Hehehe..." Gray ngetawain Nathan yg lagi keliatan lucu banget ekspresinya "Nah, udah selesai nih!" seru Shawn saat dia menyelesaikan balutan perbannya "Saatnya tidur, tapi... aku takut..." Gray merinding "Takut kenapa? Hantu?" Nathan nakut-nakutin "Ah, udahlah. Ga papa. Aku duluan ya!" Gray langsung lari ke kamarnya<p>

Di kamar semuanya lagi duduk2 ditengah lantai dan lampunya dimatikan. Gray bingung melihat mereka ber-3, apalagi Darren merinding2 gimana gitu. Gran senyam-senyum gaje lagi, Gazelle pasang wajah serius.

Ada apa sebenarnya yg terjadi di kamar Gray?  
>Apakah mereka itu para anggota aliran sesat ''? -digampar Gazelle, Gran, ma Darren-<br>Kenapa mereka duduk ditengah lantai? (kayaknya mereka kaga punya kursi tuh... -plakk-)

Dilanjutin di chapter berikutnya aja deh ^^ Lovey-dovey! 3 Adiooooos! *dadah2 bareng sama Gran* 


	11. Chapter 11

Last chapter flashback! 'w'  
>-<p>Di kamar semuanya lagi duduk2 ditengah lantai dan lampunya dimatikan. Gray bingung melihat mereka ber-3, apalagi Darren merinding2 gimana gitu. Gran senyam-senyum gaje lagi, Gazelle pasang wajah serius.<p>

"Kalian lagi ngapain woy?" kata Gray sambil ngidupin lampu kamar "Kebetulan kamu datang Gray-san~~" Gazelle berdiri, matiin lampu dan ngajakin Gray ikutan duduk di lantai "Kita baru mau mulai cerita2 serem nih. Untung kamu dateng tepat waktu, khehhehehehe" Gran ketawa gaje (perasaan orang ini gaje banget)  
>"Ah-hahahaha... sebenarnya aku ga setuju tapi gapapa lah" Darren rada ketakutan<p>

Sebelum mereka mulai bercerita, tiba2 Mark muncul dan menyampaikan berita gembira sambil teriak.

"Daripada maen sendirian, mending ikut maen bareng yook! Semuanya pada ngumpul di halaman yoooo!"

Darren yg kaget spontan meluk Gazelle rapat2. Gray hanya bilang 'Yaoi ih...'. Gran kelihatan senang dengan tawaran Mark barusan. Gran nanya ada permainan apaan, tapi Mark cuma bilang 'ikut aja deh daripada penasaran'

Di halaman, bulan purnama bersinar terang, tapi kesuraman villa keluarganya Shawn n Aidan begitu terasa. Bukannya ada roh halus yg dateng, tapi semua lampunya dimatiin. Semuanya penasaran, apa sih ide Jude kali ini?

"Nah, semuanya maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama! Uji nyali dadakan kita dimulai!" seru David tiba2 dengan kostum hantu 'Yuki-onna'  
>"Wooo! Ini baru seru!" teriak beberapa orang anak "Waaaa, jangan uji nyali dong..." Darren ketakutan "Tenang Darren-senpai, yg jadi hantu cuma temen2 kita sendiri kok" kata Austin menenangkan Darren yg merinding "Oh, aku kira kita mau main apa..."<p>

Pokoknya tiap kamar itu diisi satu orang penjaga. Di villa ini ada 6 kamar, 2 kamar mandi, ruang makan, dapur, sebuah ruang serbaguna (ruang ini buat tempat latihan nantinya), jadinya ada 11 orang yg jadi hantu, ga termasuk David soalnya dia lagi membagikan undian siapa yg masuk duluan. Masuknya cuma satu orang per giliran loh Rutenya masuk lewat pintu belakang ke ruang serbaguna, trus jalan ke dapur, kamar mandi 1, ruang makan, naik tangga ke kamar 5, kamar 3, kamar 1, kamar 4, kamar 6, trus kamar 2, kamar mandi 2, dan akhirnya turun tangga dan keluar lewat pintu depan

"Kalo lupa rutenya ada penunjuk di sepanjang jalan kok! Terus kalian harus nempelin kertas segel ini ke masing2 hantu ya?" kata David memberi penjelasan tambahan

Nah, semuanya pada ngambil undian. 22 anak, cuma jadi 10 anak yg main, lainnya kan udah jadi hantu, David jadi pembawa acara.  
>Urutan masuknya:<br>1. Darren 2. Gazelle 3. Aidan 4. Erik 5. Bobby 6. Gran 7. Tory 8. Steve 9. Austin 10. Gray

"Waaa Gray, tuker nomer dong. Masa aku giliran pertama?" Darren tambah merinding "Kalo udah dapet kaga boleh dituker yaa~~ 3" sahut David "Ayolah Darren. Masuk sana!" seru Aidan sambil ngedorong Darren masuk

Belum lama Darren masuk udah terdengar jeritannya seantero pantai. Pas dia keluar, wajahnya pucat dan dia nangis meluk Gray

"Uwaaaaa, huahuahuaaaa!"  
>"Udah Darren, kamu kok penakut banget sih..." kata Gray sambil ngelus2 kepala Darren. Entah kenapa Gray malah gitu ke Darren "Ayo berikutnya, Gazelle-kun! 3" kata David "Iya, iya..."<p>

Hmm... Gazelle keliatan biasa2 aja pas masuk, tapi pas agak lama kemudian, dia njerit juga. Keluarnya juga langsung mbuka pintu dengan paksa dan jatuh terjerembab. Keliatan banget begonya tuh... =="

"Hua hua hua..." Gazelle bernafas tersengal2. David segera kasih air es ke anak itu, segera dihabiskannya satu liter air

Satu per satu anak2 mulai masuk dan keluar dengan muka pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Huahahaha, ekspresi mereka lucu2 sodara! Tapi pas giliran Austin dia kelihatan santai tuh, apa karena dia udah apal sama wajah2 senpainya ya?

Sekarang giliran Gray yg masuk ke rumah hantu dadakan tersebut. Dia masuk lewat lorong belakang dan sampai ke ruang serbaguna. Dia memeriksa seluruh ruangan, sepertinya ga ada apa2 tapi pas mau keluar pundaknya dipegang seseorang.

"Kau sudah kena kutukanku, khehehehehehehe~~~"  
>"Byron-chan? Itu kau ya?"<br>'Uwaaa, dia manggil aku Byron-chan! 3' Byron keliatan senang "Iya Gray-nyan! Ini aku" katanya sambil meluk Gray "Kau kalah..." kata Gray sambil nempelin kertas segel pertamanya

Di dapur, Harley udah menunggu Gray dengan membawa2 gergaji mesin palsunya. Gray udah bersiap di balik pintu dan dia langsung mendobrak pintu sambil membawa senapan mainannya (udah kaya game Resident Evil dah). Harley teriak2 pas peluru senapannya Gray kena kepala.

"Uwah uwah! Stop! Stop!"  
>"Sakit ya Harley? Sini aku perban!" kata Gray sambil nempelin kertas segel ke kepala Harley "Yaaaah, aku kalah..."<p>

Ruang makan itu ga terlalu luas, tapi Gray ga menemukan siapapun di sana. Hnn... ada labu di atas meja? Dan ada kaki di bawahnya? What the...

"Hey hantu yg sembunyi di bawah meja! Sudah, jangan sembunyi di bawah meja! Keluar saja kalau berani! Kalau ga mau, aku makan kepalamu!" kok jadi Gray ya yg nakut2in?  
>"Iya iya, aku keluar!"<br>"Uwaaah, kawaii!" seru Gray tiba2, Mark yg jadi hantu kaget! Pas Gray ngomong gitu dia ilang "Eh, ke mana dia?"  
>"Aku di belakangmu Mark! Kau sudah kala~h" Gray memakai teknik Eternal Darkness untuk melewati Mark "Uh, sial..."<br>"Oke! Ruang selanjutnya!"

Ruangan selanjutnya yaitu kamar mandi 1. Gray berjalan ke sana tanpa senjata lagi (pelurunya habis dipake nembakin Harley). Sang kuntilanak Sue sudah mencegatnya

"Khihihihihihiihihihhiihihhii~~~!" suaranya melengking banget loh "Sue, kalo kamu ga nyerah, gua cium loh!"  
>"Tidak! Yg boleh nyium aku cuma sayangku Erik!" yaelah, dia langsung nyerah dengangampangnya dihadapan Gray dan merelakannya menempelkan kertas segel di jidatnya<p>

Gray langsung melangkah dengan bosan ke lantai 2, tepatnya ke kamar 5. Pertamanya ga ada apa2 di sana, tau2 ada lilin yg tiba2 nyala dan Max sudah berdiri di belakang Gray dan berpose kaya2 mau ngegigit Gray.

"Aku minta dagingmu yg segar ya 'uke'?" katanya sambil pegang2 leher Gray "Yaoi ih, aku kasih ini aja ya?" Gray mundur setelah ngasih segel di tangan Max. Max hanya bengong ngeliatnya.

Pas di kamar 3 udah ada peti mati di sana (kapan naruhnya ya?) dan Jude segera keluar dari dalamnya dengan tiba2. Siapa saja yg melihatnya pasti kaget setengah mati karena dia juga nyiapin efek kilatan cahaya di balik tirai jendela dan suara petir. Gray hanya bisa sweatdrop ngelihatnya.

"Akan kuhisap darah segarmu sampai tidak tersisa! Huahahahahahaha!"  
>"Huuuuh..." aura dingin terasa banget gara2 Gray dateng sambil cemberut ngeliat Jude yg posenya lebay. Jude seperti membeku karena ternyata Gray mengeluarkan teknik 'Perfect Zero'<br>Sambil jalan dengan santai Gray menempelkan kertas segelnya ke Jude. Dan saat dia keluar Jude sudah lepas dari teknik Gray

"Kok malah aku yg jadi takut sama dia... Ih serem.." Jude merinding

Kamar 1 yg kelihatan rapi, Axel ada di balik pintu dan Gray tidak melihatnya. Begitu Gray masuk langsung dikageti dan Axel pura2 nyekek lehernya. Gray pasang tampang innocent-nya dan Axel langsung luluh karena teringat adiknya.

"Huweeee... jangan sakiti aku kakak!" seru Gray dengan suaranya yg dibuat2 "Ah ah... b-baiklah, kau mau apa?"  
>"Pakai ini ya kak!" Gray senyum dan nempelin kertas segel ke Axel "Asal jangan nangis lagi ya..." Axel ikutan senyum "Dadah kakak baik!" seru Gray sambil dadah2 ke Axel Axel ikutan dadah2 (kenapa Axel-kun jadi bego begini?)<p>

Nah, sekarang pertunjukan baru! Ada cowok seksi dengan balutan tissue di badannya sedang tergeletak di atas kasur (me: *nosebleed*)

"U-uwaaa... sapa tuh?" kata Gray sambil blushing. Yg diperhatikan malah masih tidur2an aja

Gray ngedeketin buat mastiin siapa itu sebenarnya.

Apakah Gray akan selamat sampai akhir game ini?  
>Siapa cowok seksi itu?<br>Kenapa dia tidur2an di kasur? (cowok: suka2 gue dong!)

Nantikan di chapter berikutnya! ^^ Lovey-dovey 3 Nyaaahmmmmppphhhh! -mulut saya dimasukin eskrim sama Gazelle- 


	12. Chapter 12

Hai! Jumpa lagi~~ Flashback dulu yook...

"U-uwaaa... sapa tuh?" kata Gray sambil blushing. Yg diperhatikan malah masih tidur2an aja

Gray ngedeketin buat mastiin siapa itu sebenarnya.

Pas Gray udah nyampe di deket tempat tidur, tiba2 cowok itu narik Gray ke tempat tidur dan Gray jatuh di atasnya.

"Wa! Apaan sih!" seru Gray "Kau milikku sekarang hehehehe~~~"  
>"Oh, kamu ini bisa aja. Sekarang mau apa?"<br>"A-aku mau ngomong sesuatu ke kamu..."  
>"Yakin masih mau ngomong Nathan? Kamu udah kalah loh..." kata Gray Nathan baru nyadar kalo Gray nempelih kertas segel ke hidungnya pas ditarik tadi "Ya elah, padahal timingnya pas banget.. hhuhuhuh"<br>"Aku pergi dulu ya? Au revoir!"

Kamar 6 atau di kamar cewek, ada manusia rambut tulip di sana.

"Wah wah wah, si tulip ada di sini rupanya..."  
>"Apaan sih! Jangan panggil aku tul..."<p>

Saat Burn noleh, tanpa sengaja dia nyium jidat Gray. Gray langsung mendorong Burn dan sekalian nempelin kertas segel lagi, dia langsung lari keluar kamar, ninggalin Burn yg jatuh terduduk di lantai

"Uwaaaah! Yaoi!" Gray teriak "A-aku kan ga sengaja..." kata Burn pelan

Sedikit demi sedikit Gray mencapai garis finish, tapi dia harus melewati 2 kamar lagi. Hnn... berikutnya kamar 2, ada apaan ya di sana?

"Uh, Shawn? Kau ikutan ya? Kostumnya imut banget!"  
>"Eh, ketauan... Gimana tanganmu, udah baikan?"<br>"Lumayan sih.."  
>"Sini aku liat"<br>"Jangan!"  
>"Eh, kenapa?"<br>"Beneran pengen liat?"  
>"Iya, aku ga ngapa2in kok"<br>"Jangan nyesel ya..."  
>Saat Shawn mendekat dan melihat tangan Gray, tiba2 Gray nempelin kertas segel ke punggung Shawn.<p>

"Weeek, kamu ketipu Shawn"  
>"Uwaaaa, aku kalah juga..."<br>"Fufufu~~ garis finish ada di depan mata!"

Di ruangan terakhir alias kamar mandi 2, lagi2 Gray ketemu sama hantu gaje (ini ide dari adek saya loh) yaitu pocong? (sejak kapan di Inazuma ada pocong?)

"What the..." Gray masih aja ngeliati tuh pocong Si Kevin yg jadi pocong mulai bertingkah gaje, soalnya dia bener2 kaga bakat jadi hantu. Liat aja dia sekarang lagi loncat2 dari pojok ruangan ke pojok yg lain, trus egot2 kaya cacing kepanasan, sekarang malah ngesot2. Astaga Kevin! Apa yg kau pikirkan sekarang ini!

"Kevin, ga nyangka ya kamu ternyata ga normal juga" kata Gray sebelum nempelin kertas segel ke jidat Kevin.  
>Kevin berusaha menghindari tangan Gray tapi ujung kain pocongnya malah keinjek dan kebuka.<p>

"Uwaaaaahh! Tidaaak!" teriak Kevin yg ternyata kaga pake baju tapi masih pake boxer itu "Ugyyaaaaaa! Kevin, kenapa kamu kaga pake baju?"  
>"Kostum pocong ini panas banget sihh!"<p>

Karena dia jatoh gitu, Gray nempelin kertas segel ke kakinya aja. Dengan begini selesai sudah misi saya (?)

Gray keluar dengan ekspresi biasa aja. Dia langsung menghampiri David yg lagi jaga sama 9 anak lainnya

"Udah selesai nih... Boleh tidur nggak?" Gray bertanya dengan penuh harap dia bisa tidur secepatnya dan segera latihan "Bentar ya, aku panggil anak2 yg jadi hantu dulu!"

David langsung lari ke dalem rumah dan nge-cek semua hantu. Dia kaget setengah hidup melihat hantu2 itu keadaanya jadi aneh. Perasaan tadi semuanya baik2 aja?  
>Byron keliatan gaje (udah biasa itu), Harley kepalanya benjol2, Mark hanya cengo, Sue nyebut2 nama Erik dengan lebaynya, Max bengong, muka Jude jadi pucat banget, Nathan kecewa beraaat kaya habis patah hati (memang iya kan?), Burn blushing dan keliatan salting, Shawn pasang tampang imut, dan Kevin dengan memakai celana boxernya.<p>

Setelah David mengumumkan pemenang uji nyali (yg pastinya Gray diurutan pertama), mereka akhirnya boleh tidur. Di tiap kamar hanya ada 1 tempat tidur, tapi cukup buat nampung 5 orang. Gray, Gazelle, Gran, dan Darren ngumpul di satu kasur (emang cuma satu kan?). Gray kejepit (huwaaaa) diantara 2 benua. Gazelle pose tidurnya buruk banget! Gray dipake guling, kebayang kan rasanya dipake guling? Lantas tangan Gray yg kiri dipeluk ma Gran. Tapi untungnya Gray ga sadar dengan itu semua, kalo gak kan bisa ada kesalah pahaman.

Keesokan harinya, Darren bangun duluan dan melihat para kawan2nya tidur dengan posisi yg ga enak diliat darimanapun. Gazelle hadap2an ma Gray sambil pelukan, Gran ikutan meluk Gray dari belakang (ECCHI!)

"Wuaaaaaa! Kalian semua ngapain?" teriak Darren dan semuanya langsung bangun. Bahkan anak2 dari kamar2 lain jadi ikutan ngumpul ngliatin adegan mesra Gazelle x Gray x Gran itu (triple G). Terdengar juga suara kamera dan lampu blitz, dan teriakan2 heboh dari semuanya.  
>Shawn dan Nathan shock, Gray bangun dengan mata yg masih keliatan ngantuk. Dia bingung kenapa juga baru bangun gini langsung diliatin banyak orang<p>

"Eh, semuanya. Ada apa nih?"  
>"Kamu beneran ga sadar Gray?" Jude langsung jalan ke arah Gray yg masih pake piyama dan membisikkan suatu hal yg bisa bikin Gray serasa melayang diantar hiu terbang menuju ke langit ke 7.<br>"WUAAAPPPAAAA? Yang bener aja?"  
>"Apa sih Gray, berisik..." Gazelle baru bangun, Gran ikutan bangun juga "Ga ada apa2 kok, ya udah semuanya bubar dulu deh. Habis ini kita mau latihan lagi" Gray mengambil keputusan "Gran, kau tau ada apa?"<br>"Aku kan juga barusan bangun"  
>"Gray?" Gazelle masih penasaran "Iya aku ceritain, tapi aku malu" Gray blushing banget karena harus nginget2 kejadian gaje barusan<p>

Gray bercerita lagi, Gazelle mendengarkan, trus kaget sendiri ndengerin ceritanya. Gran malah ketawa

"Kok ketawa sih?" Gray n Gazelle melototin Gazelle "Habisnya, posisi tidur Gazelle emang udah buruk sejak lahir tuh!" Gran digampar Gazelle "M-maaf, gara2 aku lagi..."  
>"Udahlah jangan dipikirin, sekarang mandi dulu yokk. Ntar mau latihan lagi soalnya"<p>

Semuanya udah pada ngumpul di ruang serbaguna. Gray dkk udah siap dengan peralatan musiknya. Kali ini Gray juga mempersilahkan sapa aja buat main musik ato nyanyi. Kan enak kalo nanti pensi ada yg berhalangan hadir bisa digantiin dengan cepat. Hohoho~~~ kita lihat latihan mereka yukk

"Main lagu apa lagi nih?" tanya Nathan "Umm, kalo masih pagi enaknya lagu yang semangat ya?" sahut Gray "Bagaimana kalo lagu 'Meltdown'?" usul Shawn "Ya udah itu aja" kata Erik

Intro lagu dari Shawn... baru aja mulai tapi semuanya udah bertepuk tangan dengan meriah

[machi akari hanayaka eeteru (ether) masui no tsumetasa nemure nai gozen niji subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru]

Langsung dilanjut nih! Keliatan banget kalo lagu ini perlu permainan keyboard yg extra semangat

[oiru (oil) gire no raitaa (lighter)  
>yaketsuku youna i no naka subete ga sou uso nara hontouni yokatta noni ne]<p>

Bridge yg diiringi permainan bass yg cantik (?) dari Axel

[kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mi ta hikari no afureru hirusagari kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru no wo naki dashi souna me de miteita]

Musik pause sebentar... Dan Erik kembali bermain, diikuti oleh seluruh personil dan Gray menyanyikan bagian reff

[kakuyuugouro ni sa tobikon de mitai to omou massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei kakuyuugouro ni sa tobikon de mitara soshitara subete ga yurusareru youna ki ga shite]

Lagunya kaga ditampilin semua, sekarang Shawn bermain dengan penuh penghayatan, Erik juga ikut bermain dengan irama yg agak pelan

[tokei no byoushin ya terebi no shikaisha ya soko ni iru kedo mienai dareka no waraigoe houwashi te hankyousuru]

[areguro ajiteeto (Allegro Agitato)  
>miminari ga kienai yamanai areguro ajiteeto (Allegro Agitato)<br>miminari ga kienai yamanai]

Fill in yang hanya dimainkan oleh Shawn. Permainan keyboard solonya sungguh membuat hati menjadi tenang (?)  
>Lanjuut ke bridge terakhir!<p>

[dare mo minna kieteku yume wo mita mayonaka no heya no hirosa to seijaku ga mune ni tsukkaete jouzu ni iki ga dekinaku naru]

Musik berhenti sebentar dan mulai lagi saat Gray berteriak

[Shout!]

Langsung disusul reff yg bersemangat

[kakuyuugouro ni sa tobikon de mitara soshitara kitto nemuru youni kiete ikerun da boku no inai asa wa ima yori zutto subarashikute subete no haguruma ga kamiatta kitto sonna sekai da]

Iyey! Begitu permainan keyboard Shawn selesai, semuanya langsung menyambut dengan tepuk tangan lagi dengan suka cita. Gray mulai buka layanan rekues lagu, ato yg mau nyanyi.

"Hayo, yg mau rekues ato mau nyanyi bisa juga main instrumen, silakan2"  
>"Ano ada keytart ga? Saya mau coba!" Austin jadi pengen ikutan main.<br>"Iya, aku bawa juga kok" Aidan langsung minjemin keytart-nya ke Austin "Gray-senpai kita main lagunya 'Thougthful Zombie' ya?" Austin rekues "Boleh juga, ga nyangka kamu suka lagu itu juga"

Erik memulai lagu dengan 4 ketukan, disusul permainan melodi dari Austin, dan Gray mulai menyanyi

["sora" tsuka shite yuku kotoba "hoshi" imi wa memori ni aru yo koko niwa nai nani ka toi kakeru sora no kuoria]

Austin ternyata ga kalah jago dari Shawn, dia memainkan fill dengan tenang dan santai.

[uta nagare konda kotoba ni imi nose te yuku puroguramu tojita inga no naka sotto hisomu jiyu na ishiki]

[meguru purosesu fuzui suru yume shori no dokoka ni watashi wa iru no?]

Permainan keyboard Shawn dan Austin menyatu dengan sangat merdu. Ditambah dengan drum Erik, wah semua yg mendengarnya terhanyut ke samudra Pasifik, hehehe~~

[La la~ la la la~ la la la la la la~ la la~ la la~ la la la la la la~]

[iru to omotteru watashi wa doko ni aru nda ro]

Yeah semuanya tepuk tangan dengan ramenya begitu Gray selesai nyanyi, walaupun ending lagu belum sepenuhnya habis.

"Yeah! Keren~~"  
>"Eh, dah waktunya makan nih! Habis makan kita ke pantai ya?" tiba2 Mark nyaut aja "Yaaaa!"<p>

Habis makan mereka langsung ganti baju renang masing2. Tentu saja Gray ga ikut renang, Shawn menemaninya. Gazelle ikutan duduk di teras villa sambil bawain minuman buat mereka berdua juga untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ngapain mereka bertiga cuma duduk aja?  
>Minuman apa yg dibawa sama Gazelle?<br>Ke mana ya yang lainnya? (yg jelas maen di pantai lah...)

Tunggu chapter berikutnya aja deh... ^^ Lovey-dovey! 3 Niyaaaa~~~! 


	13. Chapter 13

Last chapter flashback -

Habis makan mereka langsung ganti baju renang masing2. Tentu saja Gray ga ikut renang, Shawn menemaninya. Gazelle ikutan duduk di teras villa sambil bawain minuman buat mereka berdua juga untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kok ga ikut renang?"  
>"Males ah, panas" Gray ngeles "Kamu kok juga ikut renang Shawn? Aidan di sana tuh.."<br>"Ga ah, makasih. Lagi malas nih, lagian kamu sendiri juga ga ikut renang gitu" Shawn berkata sambil ngeliatin anak2 yg pada renang, main pasir, mancing, ada juga yg surfing.  
>"Iya sih, nih aku bawain es degan! Hehehe, aku buat sendiri loh"<br>"Wa, makasih ya!" kata Gray dan Shawn bebarengan dan langsung meminum es itu

EH, kita liatin anak2 yg lagi maen aja yokk. Bosen nih ngeliatin orang duduk2 mulu -digampar Gazelle, Shawn n Gray-  
>Harley lagi asik ngajarin Aidan cara berselancar yg baik dan benar menurut tata cara di buku peselancar terbaik seluruh Indonesia (?). Darren, Kevin, Bobby, dan Max lagi mancing, Darren jago mancing ternyata. Embernya udah hampir penuh dengan ikan2 yg lumayan besar, pasti nanti malem mau dibakar rame2 nih. Mark, Byron, Axel, Jude, David, Steve, Erik, Burn, dan Gran lagi main voli pantai. Sue dan Tory lagi buat istana pasir walaupun ga jadi2 karena kena bola voli melulu dan Sue kebanyakan ngeliatin Erik. Rame banget pokoknya di pantai itu, serasa berada di pantai pribadi. Ups, satu lagi, Nathan ke mana ya? Kok dia kaga keliatan tuh?<p>

"Nathan ke mana ya?" Shawn ngeliatin kumpulan anak2 gaje yg sedang main2 itu "Entah, di kamar mungkin..." kata Gray sambil menyeruput es degannya "Ayo kita liat di kamarnya!" Gazelle udah ngabisin es degannya dan langsung berdiri

Yah, inilah Nathan. Dia lagi tergeletak lemas di kasurnya, entah kenapa dia itu. Shawn dkk langsung duduk di samping kasurnya, sambil nanya2.

"Nathan kamu kenapa?" Gray memulai pembicaraan "Gray...kau datang untukku ya..hehehehehe~~" Nathan bicaranya ngawur "Eeee? Badannya panas, demam tuh" kata Gazelle "Mungkin masuk angin ya gara2 kemarin malem"  
>"Waa...mesti dijagain nih"<br>"Sapa sih yg sekamar ma Nathan? Kok temennya sakit kaga dijagain?"  
>"Kita aja yg jagain deh..."<br>"Wah, kalo Nathan sakit, sapa yg maen gitar dong?" kata Gray tiba2 dan membuat semuanya terdiam seperti kena mantra 'Silence'

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka udah bisa cast magic lagi uhm.. maksudku setelah lama terdiam, mereka bicara lagi.

"Beli obat aja, di dekat sini ada Inazumart yg baru dibuka kemarin kan?" Gazelle berkata dengan serius "Bener juga ya... Kaga kepikiran dari tadi" Gray yg lemot nularin penyakitnya ke Shawn dan Gazelle sepertinya "Ya udah, aku akan ajak Burn biar nganterin aku beli obat, Shawn kamu bilang ke Jude kalo Nathan sakit, sementara Gray nemenin Nathan dulu ya" Gazelle bertindak cepat layaknya seorang petugas P3K (?)  
>"Siap boss!" seru Gray dan Shawn bebarengan<p>

"Nathan... cepet sadar dong..." kata Gray yg duduk di samping tempat tidur Nathan. Nathan masih demam, tingkat kesadaran cuma 45%  
>"Ganti kompres dulu ya..." Gray ngomong sendiri lagi sambil mengganti kompres Nathan "Gray! Gray! Kau di dalam?" seru Mark dari luar kamar "Iya, sebentar"<p>

Semuanya datang bersama Shawn, iyalah kan dia yg ngasih tau ke Jude soal keadaannya Nathan, jadinya semua langsung diajak Jude ke kamarnya Nathan.

"Gazelle ma Burn lama amat sih, cuma beli obat aja kok lama banget?" Aidan ngomel2 sambil mondar-mandir "Aku ambilin air hangat lagi ya?" Austin ngambil baskom di sebelah tempat tidur dan Gray mengiyakannya "Anak ini bisa masuk angin ya? Padahal elemen tekniknya itu angin..."  
>"Nathan juga manusia hoy! Bisa sakit juga" seru Mark ke Steve "Mana Gazelle ya?" Gray berjalan ke jendela dan ngeliatin jalanan "Ini airnya, Gray-senpai!" Austin dateng sambil bawa sebaskom air hangat "Makasih, Austin!"<p>

Setelah agak lama, barulah Gazelle dan Burn datang. Mereka bawa bungkusan yg berisi obat. Jude menginterogasi mereka kok bisa sampe lama banget beli obatnya. Eh, ternyata mereka pake nyasar dulu. Maklumlah, ini kan bukan daerah kekuasaan mereka, jadinya mereka harus tanya sini tanya sana baru nyampe ke Inazumart.

"Begitulah, aku salah instruksi, gomenne..." Gazelle minta maaf ke semuanya "Ga papalah, yg penting obatnya udah ada. Tapi obat ini kan harus diminum sesudah makan" sahut Max "Aku buatin bubur dulu deh" Sue dan Tory langsung ke dapur "Gimana kalo buburnya ditambah ikan hasil pancinganku?" Darren bawa2 ember yg penuh ikan ke dalem kamar itu "Waaa, taruh ikannya di dapur aja Darren!" teriak semua anak "Ehhehe..." Darren senyam-senyum tanpa dosa "Buburnya jadi nih!"  
>"Cepet banget?"<br>"Makasih ya, Sue dan Tory!" Aidan langsung ngambil buburnya dan ngasihin ke Axel. Nathan makannya disuapin ma Axel, eh Axel sabar juga nyuapinnya. Kayaknya Axel udah biasa banget nyuapin orang, mungkin pas di rumah dia biasa nyuapin adeknya. Axel kan sayang banget sama adeknya itu.

"Udah selesai nih, sekarang tinggal minum obat" kata Axel pada Gray "Makasih Axel, biar aku yg kasih obatnya. Ayo Nathan, minum obat dulu ya..." Gray minumin obatnya ke Nathan

"Gray udah waktunya makan loh..." kata Shawn yg berada di depan pintu kamar.  
>"Tapi Shawn, siapa yg jagain Nathan?"<br>"Kalau gitu, biar aku bawain makanan buat kamu, aku, dan Nathan, aku juga akan jagain Nathan"  
>"Beneran Shawn? Makasih..."<p>

Di ruang makan, semuanya pada nanyain keadaan Nathan. Shawn bilang dia dan Gray akan jagain Nathan jadi semuanya bisa tenang lagi.

"Bilangin ke Gray ya Shawn, 2 hari lagi liburan selesai. Kita akan pulang, suruh dia cepat beres2. Soal barang2 Nathan, biar anak yg sekamar dengannya yg beresin" Jude ngasih pengumuman "Baiklah, makasih infonya Jude!" Shawn berlalu sambil bawa nampan.

Saat Shawn lagi ambil makanan, Gray lagi ngobrol sama Nathan yg udah sadar sejak setengah jam yg lalu.

"Udah ga pusing?"  
>"Udah agak enakan"<br>"Habis ini makan dulu, minum obat baru boleh tidur"  
>"Mataku berat rasanya..."<br>"Hn... Kau ini..."  
>"Umm... Gray, makasih ya mau jagain aku"<br>"Ga papa kok, kita kan kyoudai. Ga usah dipikirin deh"  
>"A-aku mau ngomong sesuatu...kalau kamu ga keberatan..."<br>"Apa?"

Pas Nathan mau ngomong sesuatu yg kelihatannya sangat penting, Shawn datang ke kamar.

"Eh, Shawn.. Hehehe... Lihat, Nathan udah sadar!" seru Gray "Gray, ayo makan dulu. Ntar nasinya dingin loh... Biar aku yg suapin Nathan"  
>"Nanti nasimu yg dingin Shawn. Aku dah bisa makan sendiri kok" sahut Nathan "Benar bisa? Kalo ga bisa biar aku suapin deh" Shawn senyum "Makan dulu yukk. Itadakimasuu~~~" Gray langsung melahap makanannya Shawn yg melihatnya cuma bisa geleng2 kepala.<p>

"Kapan dia tau gimana perasaanku sebenarnya ya? Tapi kelihatannya dia perhatian ke Shawn. Shawn kayaknya juga begitu" Nathan berkata dalam hati sambil ngelamun "Nathan? Ayo makan, ntar aku ambil ikan panggangmu loh.." kata Gray sambil memandang ke arah ikan panggang punya Nathan dengan tatapan yg sangat tajam "Wah! Jangan dong! Haup haup haup haup haup... nih udah habis!" Nathan makan dengan lahap juga akhirnya "Hahahahahahaha... Nathan~~ Aku kan cuma becanda! Siniin dah piringmu, aku taruh dapur dulu" Gray berkata sambil ngambil piringnya Nathan dan Shawn "Aku tinggal dulu ga papa kan, Nathan? Ntar anak2 juga tidur kok" Shawn ikutan keluar.  
>"Iya, makasih udah ditemenin" Nathan melambaikan tangan ke Shawn sebelum akhirnya dia berbaring lagi di kasurnya.<p>

"Ah, seandainya aku bisa bilang lebih cepat padanya..." keluh Nathan dalam hati.

Yeah, ceritanya jadi tambah complicated deh...  
>Kenapa Nathan jadi suka sama Gray?<br>Kapan dia mau 'nembak' Gray?  
>Apa dia sudah sembuh dari masuk anginnya?<p>

Tunggu chapter berikutnya aja deh... ^^ Lovey-dovey 3 Nyahahahahaupphhhh! -disumpel ikan panggang hasil pancingan Darren sama Harley-  
>Harley: Berisik woy! <p>


	14. Chapter 14

Flashback, flashback...

"Iya, makasih udah ditemenin" Nathan melambaikan tangan ke Shawn sebelum akhirnya dia berbaring lagi di kasurnya.

"Ah, seandainya aku bisa bilang lebih cepat padanya..." keluh Nathan dalam hati.

Nathan duduk sendirian di atas kasur di dalam kamarnya. Memandangi bintang2 dari dekat jendela, indah sekali (cieee...). Dia kebayang wajah Gray yg lagi makan barusan.

"Kapan aku bisa ngomong ke dia? Huh, I know I am nothing but just one weak bug" Nathan mengeluh lagi

Weits, tiba2 perut dia sakit banget. Dia mencoba jalan ke kamar mandi, tapi badannya rasanya berat sekali. Kepalanya pusing saat dia mencoba berdiri, dia terus melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"H-ham-pir samp-pai..." Nathan berjalan mendekati kamar mandi sambil berpegangan ke tembok. Saat itu juga dia tiba2 pingsan lagi.

Bruukkk!

Di ruang makan, Max mendengar ada sesuatu yg jatuh. Dia langsung ngomong ke Burn yg duduk di sebelahnya.

"Burn, kamu denger gak ada suara 'brukkk' gitu?"  
>"Enggak tuh, emang kenapa?"<br>"Aku juga denger, ada apa ya? Oy Jude, kau dengar suara itu?" Max nanya ke meja sebelah "Iya, coba kita periksa. Mungkin suara tikus atau memang ada barang yg jatuh"

Dengan perintah yg diberikan Jude barusan kepada seluruh anak, semuanya langsung berpencar menurut insting masing2. Axel dkk (temen sekamar maksudnya, yg lupa baca part 10 ^^) ke ruang musik, Mark dkk ke ruang tamu, Gazelle dkk ke kamar 1, 3, dan 5, Kevin dkk ke kamar 2, 4, dan 6, Aidan dkk ke kamar mandi, Sue n Tory ke dapur.

"Di sini nihil" Erik berseru ke teman2 sekamarnya

"Ga ada apa2" Max ngomong sambil memeriksa di bawah meja tamu

"Gawaaat! Nathan pingsan lagii!" teriak David dari kamar mandi "WUAPPAAAA?" semuanya langsung datang berbondong2 ke kamar mandi.

Nathan berhasil diselamatkan dan di bopong sama Bobby dan Kevin. Dia ditidurkan lagi ke kasurnya. Gray sang dokter gadungan melaksanakan aksinya lagi.

"Tolong rebusin air ya, Tory. Gran, tolong ambilkan handuk yg kemarin aku pake ngompres Nathan"  
>"Handuknya di mana?"<br>"Aku jemur di luar. Steve, tolong ambilin obatnya di laci itu ya" Gray beneran ahli soal beginian, jadi ga usah khawatir.

Tak lama kemudian, Tory dateng sambil bawa air hangatnya, Gran juga bawain handuknya. Gray lagi minumin obatnya ke Nathan sekarang.

"Makasih Tory, Gran"  
>"No problem!" Gran dan Tory bebarengan ngomongnya<p>

"Sekarang ga ada yg perlu dikhawatirkan, aku dah kasih minyak angin biar dia kaga sakit perut lagi"  
>"Kok kamu tau dia lagi sakit perut waktu dia mau pingsan, Gray?" tanya Kevin "Iyalah, orang lagi masuk angin pergi ke kamar mandi mau ngapain? Udah biarkan dia istirahat, kita juga istirahat deh"<p>

2 hari berlalu dengan cepat, mereka lagi diabsen Jude dan memasuki Inazuma Caravan (nama bis pribadi klub sepakbola) lagi. Nathan udah sembuh dari masuk anginnya, tapi Mark masih khawatir dan ngasih dia Antinazuma biar kaga mabuk pas naik bus. Jude sengaja nempatin Nathan bersama Gray biar kalo ada apa2 cepet ditangani.

"Nathan, diminum ya obat mabuknya" Mark ngasihin obat ke Nathan "Iya, makasih Mark" Nathan langsung ambil obatnya dan duduk di dekat jendela.

"Nathan, kamu ga papa duduk deket jendela? Ntar kena angin sakit lagi..." Gray tiba2 dateng dan langsung duduk di sebelahnya "Ga papa kok, aku udah sembuh" Nathan berusaha menjawab dengan tenang walaupun jantungnya udah deg2an ga karuan "Yokatta~~, baiklah kalo begitu"

Selama perjalanan, Nathan dan Gray kaga saling bicara, ga seperti anak2 lainnya yg pada rame sendiri2. Setelah beberapa lama, baru Nathan ngomong sesuatu.

"Uhm, Gray waktu itu, pas di kamar, kamu masih ingat kan? Aku lanjutin sekarang ya? A-aku... ikut sebenernya suk-?" Nathan ngomongnya nyendat kaya kaset Playstation yg macet. Gray udah ketiduran dari tadi, sambil make headphone kesayangannya yg mirip ma headphone yg dipakai Miku Hatsune

Nathan menghela nafas. Kok dari dulu aku ga pernah ngomong di saat yg pas ya? Payah ah...

Sehari setelah liburan berakhir, mereka udah pada masuk sekolah lagi. Langsung kita liat pas mereka lagi ngumpul di ruang klub.

"Nah, 2 hari lagi kita tampil. Ini latihan terakhir kita loh... Kalian semua siap?" kata Gray "Siap lah!" semua serempak menjawab "Nah, kita mulai nyanyi! Nathan, dibantu ya?"

Intro lagu dari Shawn! (kok intro lagu kebanyakan dari Shawn ya?)

Nathan:[fukai fukai kiri no naka youen ni hibiku koe oide oide kono mori no motto okufukaku made]  
>Gray:[hayaku hayaku isogiashi de dekiru dake chikaku ni oide oide saa tanoshii]<br>N + G: [asobi wo hajimeyou]

Wah, di lagu ini saya bingung mana reff, mana bridgenya, mana bagian lainnya. Jadi langsung aja ya?

Nathan: [SHINAMON STIKKU wa mahou no SUTEKKI]  
>Gray: [hitofuri suru dakede SHIROPPU ga fueru nigasa sae wasurete amai yume no naka tengai ni mamorarete]<br>N + G: [nemuri ni ochiru]

Fill lagu yg tanpa suara musik, hanya ditemani suara rekaman angin berhembus yg membuat suasana yg misterius. Saat fill, Nathan membuat suara yg begitu menggoda (?)

[Nee... Choudai? Khehehehe~~~]

Langsung bagian akhirnya aja!

Barengan: [choudai hayaku hayaku nee hora ima sugu ni nisha takuitsu no gensoku wo kanagurisute mayakashi de motenashite amai mitsu wo sutte choudai yokose hora ima sugu ni]

Nathan: [Choudai~~!]

Yaaaaay! Semuanya tepuk tangan deh. Latihan diakhiri saat itu juga, mereka bergegas pulang dan bersiap2 untuk 2 hari ke depannya. Ganbatte minna! \(^ w ^)/

Hari yg ditunggu udah tiba, mereka udah siap2 di belakang panggung dengan instrumen masing2 kecuali Erik yg drumnya langsung ditaruh di panggung. Siapa juga yg seneng ngangkut2 drum masuk dan keluar panggung, emang kuli?

"A-aku rasanya m-mau ke to-toilet dulu d-deh..." Erik gugup banget kayaknya "Jiah, anak ini ketularan penyakitnya Jack ya?" Mark langsung nyegat Erik yg mau ke kamar mandi "Mark, aku serius. Pengen BAK" Erik udah siap2 lari ke WC "Udahlah Mark, biarin dia ke kamar mandi dulu. Ntar kalo dia ngompol di panggung malah jadi tambah repot tuh" kata Steve sambil ketawa cekikikan.  
>"Cepetan, bentar lagi giliran kita tampil ini!" Axel ngintip ke arah penonton melalui tirai.<p>

Nah, akhirnya mereka ber-5 udah bersiap di atas panggung. Para penonton berteriak histeris melihat 5 cowok (?) yg kebetulan cakep2 semua itu (jiaaah...). Gray yg jadi vokalis langsung menyapa para penonton.

"Minna, udah kenal siapa kami?"  
>"Kyaaaa! Belum sih! Kenalan doong!"<br>Penonton langsung teriak histeris lagi begitu dengerin suara Gray yg dibuat2 itu.

"Baik-baik... Sebelum tampil, kami akan memperkenalkan para member dari Sakka Five yg semuanya ikut eskul sepak bola ini. Namaku Gray, sebagai vokalis! Yg bermain keyboard di pojok kanan saya adalah Shawn Frost! Ini gitaris kita yg lincah, Nathan Swift! Bassist yg ga kalah keren, Axel Blaze! Yg berambut coklat dan main drum di belakang saya ini, Erik Eagle!"  
>"Kyaaaaa, cakeeep!" seru penonton2 cewek "Si Nathan itu mirip cewek ya? Sama Shawn juga" penonton laki2 bisik2 gaje<p>

"Sekarang selamat menikmati pertunjukan kami! Geronimo!" Gray kembali berseru

Ah, mereka lagi di ruang klub sekarang. Yg habis nge-band keliatan pada tepar semua tuh. Jadi ikutan capek ngeliat mereka lemes gitu. Yg lainnya ikutan duduk2 sambil ngasih tepuk tangan ke mereka.

"Waaw, tadi kalian keren banget lho!" Aidan berkata sambil ngrangkul Shawn "Oniichan... Lepasin ah, panas tauk!" Shawn ngusir2 tangannya Aidan "Aku capek... tanganku lemes..." Erik ngibas2in tangannya "Sayaaangku! Aku pijitin yaaa~~" nah, lho Sue mulai berulah lagi "Cieee~~~" spontan semuanya bersuit2 ria "Eh, ngomong2 besok udah mulai semester baru kan?"  
>"Iya, ga sabar. Biasanya kalo semester baru di sekolah ini, kelasnya diacak lagi" kata Jude yg tiba2 membuat Gray kaget "Eeeehhh? Diacak? Ada kemungkinan aku ga sekelas ma kalian lagi dong.." Gray terlihat lesu saat itu "Iya juga sih...tapi kalo istirahat kan kita bisa ketemuan di kantin bareng2 kan?" Mark seperti biasa selalu ceria dan menyemangati temannya yg lesu itu.<br>"Mending sekarang kita liat2 di luar dulu yukk. Sambil refreshing, haha!" Harley mencairkan suasana.

Di pensi itu banyak yang nge-band selain Sakka Five, tapi mereka ke luar niatnya ga ngeliatin anak2 yg lagi tampil tuh. Mereka semua malah pergi ke kantin untuk isi perut dulu.

"Makan, makan, makan!" Gray lari ngedahuluin temen2nya buat antri paling depan "Gray, kayaknya kalo urusan makan dan sebangsanya kamu jadi agresif deh? Biasanya kalem2 aja" Harley teriak dari tengah antrian "Ah, urusai! Urusan perut emang harus di nomor satukan tauk! Pak, jagung kejunya satu porsi ya!" sahut Gray sambil mesen makanan

Karena kantin udah lumayan sepi, tinggal sekitar 2-3 anak aja, jadinya kantin sekarang dikuasai anak2 dari klub sepak bola. Mereka pada makan, ngobrol, ada juga yg cuma ikutan nongkrong sambil ikutan ketawa kalo ada yg lucu dan ikutan berduka kalo ada cerita yg sedih (?). Kayaknya mereka dah lupa kalo kantin ini adalah tempat umum, liat tuh 2-3 anak yg tadinya di sini jadi menyingkir melihat anggota klub sepak bola yg pada gaje2 ria.

"Apaan tuh Jude? Enak ya?" tanya Gray yg ngeliatin Jude makan sesuatu yg kelihatan asing tapi menggiurkan itu "Gulp. Oh, ini pure kentang. Bagus untuk kesehatan loh, rasa sayuran juga" Jude nelen makanannya dulu, baru ngomong "Wueephhhhaa, swwwafffuuaaaaffttt? Ewwwannnggffftt ewwaaaag?" wueh? sapa tuh yg ngomong?  
>"Ha? Gran ngomong apaan sih? Gaje! Telen dulu makananmu" kata2 Jude mirip guru TK yg lagi bilang 'Anak2 kalo mulutnya lagi penuh, jangan bicara ya...'<br>"Gulp, ano... APAAA, SAAYURAAN? EMANG ENAAK?" Gran akhirnya mengeluarkan suara yang lebih enak didengar "Emang kenapa sama sayuran? Enak lagi..." sahut Axel tiba2 dari pojok "Kamu ga suka sayuran ya Gran?" tanya Gray "Iya, sayuran itu rasanya seperti... sayuran!" Gran sepertinya kesulitan mengungkapkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya kepada sayuran (?)  
>"Oh, gitu. MUSIK!" Gray tiba2 loncat dari mejanya dan musik yang entah darimana datangnya langsung terdengar di seluruh penjuru kantin.<p>

[Po pi po pi po poppi po! Po pi po pi po poppi po! Po pi po pi po poppi po! Po pi po pi po poppi po!]

Eh, ini kan..?

Lagu apaan sih itu?  
>Kenapa Gran kaga suka sayuran?<br>Berhasilkah Gray membuat Gran suka sama sayuran?

Tunggu deh lanjutannya... Lovey-dovey 3 Moe moe~ Kyun! 3 


	15. Chapter 15

Cerita sebelumnya...  
>-<p>[Po pi po pi po poppi po! Po pi po pi po poppi po! Po pi po pi po poppi po! Po pi po pi po poppi po!]<p>

Eh, ini kan..?

[Po pi po pi po poppi po! Po pi po pi po poppi po! Po pi po pi po poppip! Piiiii!]

Wah, Gray langsung joget dengan innocentnya di depan temen2nya yang lagi makan, semuanya cepet ngikutin gerakan Gray tanpa mempedulikan makanan di meja masing2. Daripada nganggur, mending saya rampok semua makanannya!

[Saa, no me omae suki darou. Yasai juusu Watashi ga kimeta, ima kimeta Dakara nonde watashi no, yasai juusu Kakaku wa nihyaku en~]

Gray ngambil sebotol jus sayuran dari abang penjual jus segala macem yang kebetulan ikut jualan di kantin sekolah. Dia juga nawar2in jus itu ke Gran yg mukanya pucet begitu dideketin jus yang bau sayurannya nyegak banget. Karena kaga mau diprotes ma yang jualan, sekalian aja dia promosi harga hehehe. Iklan gratis tuh~~

[Sorya, sorya!  
>Dousei, dousei Sorya, sorya!<br>Dousei, dousei]

Semuanya ngikutin gerakan Gray dengan tidak kompaknya, termasuk para penjual makanan yg ada dikantin. Masa lagunya nge-beat gini mereka joget ala dangdut? Lantas, anak2 satu sekolah yg lagi ngeliat pensi malah kabur ke kantin demi nonton iklan gratis bin gaje bin tidak waras yang di bintangi anak satu klub itu. Kasian para bintang tamu pensi, mereka dikacangin. Kasiaan~

[Maroyaka, yasai juusu Fuwa fuwa, yasai juusu Ichiban, osusu me na no wa Midori no juusu!]

Gray lagi milih2 jus yg tepat untuk dikasihkan ke Gran. Apa dia memilih yang terlihat bening dan segar? Ternyata bukan. Apa yang bersoda di pinggir itu? Bukan juga ternyata...  
>Gray memilih jus yang paling pojook, di belakang botol2 jus lainnya...<br>Ada sebuah jus yang botolnya tidak sebesar jus yang lain, tapi juga kaga kecil2 amat. Warnanya ijo pekat...dan mambunya rekkk~~~~ (keliatannya itu jus pete)  
>Gran berusaha kabur melihat Gray membawa jus itu kepada dirinya, tapi dia udah dicegat ma anak2 yang tadinya ikutan joget ma Gray.<p>

[Po pi po pi po poppi po! Po pi po pi po poppi po! Po pi po pi po poppi po! Po pi po pi po poppi po!

Vegetable na a aa a a aaa~~]

Gray dah nyampe di depan Gran

[Po pi po pi po poppi po! Po pi po pi po poppi po! Po pi po pi po poppi po! Po pi po pi po poppi po!

Semei afureta a aa a a aaa~~]

Gray ngacung-acungin jus itu ke hidungnya Gran

[Po pi po pi po poppi po! Po pi po pi po poppi po! Po pi po pi po poppi po! Po pi po pi po poppi po!

Anata no ima a aa a a aaa~~]

Gray nunjuk2 idungnya Gran sampe bunyi 'toet' gitu (haha)

[Po pi po pi po poppi po! Po pi po pi po poppi po! Po pi po pi po poppi po! Po pi po pi po poppi po!

Yasai juusu ga suki ni naruu~~]

Akhirnya Gray nuangin jus itu ke sebuah gelas dan maksa2 Gran biar nelen jus itu. Gran langsung klepek2 begitu jus itu menuruni kerongkongannya. Trus dia pingsan, tak ada tanda2 kapan dia akan sadar kembali. Ho ho ho ho...

"Eh, barusan itu musiknya darimana yakk?" tanya salah seorang murid yang kebetulan nonton.

Byron langsung ngacungin HP-nya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Yeeee, dasar kucrut...

Akhirnya pensi udah pada bubaran semua, termasuk para murid dan penjual makanan yg turut berpartisipasi di pembuatan iklan gratis ala Gray (?). Bahkan tadi, klub jurnalistik ada yg ngrekam kejadian aneh bin tidak waras itu. Jadinya mereka bakal masuk tipi! (?) Anak2 klub sepak bola juga udah pada mencar ke kandangnya masing2, ada juga sih yang masih nongkrong di sekolah, di jalan, di warung, de el el, de es be...

"Capeknyaa..." Gray langsung duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidurnya dan melempar asal tasnya ke pojok ruangan.  
>"Hari ini benar2 menyenangkan, untung aku bisa punya kawan2 yang gaje kaya mereka, hehehe" Gray ketawa sendiri ngebayangin teman2nya yang memang udah dari sononya aneh<p>

Dok dok dok... terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Sapa ya yang datang, pikir Gray sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Silahkan masuk! Oh, Jude?" Gray terkejut begitu tahu Jude yang datang "Gray, ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu"  
>"Eh, masuk dulu. Kita bicara di dalam aja" Gray mempersilahkan Jude untuk masuk dan duduk di sofa tamu.<p>

"Ehm, begini... tentang teknik yang kamu pakai, itu sebenarnya teknik terlarang kan?" Jude langsung to the point ngomongnya "I-iya, begitulah. Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"  
>"Gini... aku sudah penasaran waktu kamu melakukan tendangan Lunatic Illusion. Itu sebenarnya berasal dari sebuah buku kan?" Jude kalo ngomong ga pernah langsung ah, harus ada kata gini, begini, gitu... *digampar Jude*<br>"Iya"  
>"Buku apa itu sebenarnya"<br>"Ceritanya panjang..."

Dulu pas aku masih SMP ayahku melarangku main sepak bola. Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa alasan ayahku melarang aku main sepak bola. Aku sudah memohon berulang kali untuk bisa main sepak bola lagi, tapi beliau tetap tidak mengijinkanku.

Lalu saat aku berdarmawisata ke luar daerah, kawanku memberitahuku ada sebuah kuil di pinggir hutan. Sebenarnya kami dilarang pergi ke daerah hutan karena berbahaya, tapi aku dan temanku itu pergi diam2 saat semuanya sedang makan siang. Kuil itu sudah bobrok dan berdebu. Sepertinya sudah lama tidak ada yang datang ke sana. Aku masuk duluan ke dalamnya, saat itu juga aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kuil ini. Benar saja, begitu masuk muncul sebuah penghalang di pintu keluar yang entah darimana datangnya. Temanku kaget dan aku berteriak aku baik2 saja cari pertolongan secepatnya, aku akan mencari jalan keluar sendiri. Temanku langsung berlari ke kota untuk mencari pertolongan. Aku terus berjalan menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan di dalam kuil tersebut. Walaupun waktu itu cuaca sedang terang benderang, namun di dalam terlalu gelap. Untungnya di sana aku sempat menemukan sebuah lilin yang menyala dari sebuah ruangan. Di ruangan itu juga aku tahu nama kuil ini adalah Eientei, aku melihatnya dari sebuah buku yang bergambar tampak depan dari kuil ini.

Hari berangsur-angsur mulai menjadi gelap, aku masih berada di kuil mencari jalan keluar sembari menunggu temanku tersebut. Akhirnya aku sampai di dalam sebuah ruangan yang terlihat lebih besar dari ruang2 di dalam kuil ini. Ada sebuah meja yang terletak di tengah ruangan, di atasnya ada sebuah buku. Karena penasaran, aku masuk dan mendekati meja tersebut. Tertulis di sampul buku itu 'Bagi yang mencari kekuatan'. Aku langsung teringat apa kata ayahku tentang tidak boleh bermain sepak bola. Mungkin beliau tidak mengizinkanku karena aku belum punya kekuatan yang berarti saat itu.

"Lantas bagaimana kau berhasil keluar dari sana?"  
>"Temanku berhasil mendapatkan pertolongan saat itu juga. Yah, bukunya di sita ayahku sekarang, tapi aku berhasil menghafal jurus yang ada di sana"<br>"Hm... begitu ya. Ya sudah aku pulang dulu, ga baek main malem2 di rumah orang"  
>"Titi Di Je ya, Jude"<br>"Hah? Apaan tuh?"  
>"Hati2 di jalan, masa' gitu aja kaga tau"<br>"Oh, iya iya. Aku pulang dulu ya"

Nathan baru nyampe di rumah pas mau Maghrib, ga tau kenapa dia bisa nyampe rumah pas Maghrib gitu. Mungkin dia pacaran ma Mark dulu ya (?)

"Hadooh... capek juga hari ini... nonton TV dulu ah..." Nathan membantingkan badannya ke aspal jalanan, bukan deng, ke sofa empuknya.  
>"Hnn? Itu kann?" Nathan terkejut begitu dia ngidupin TV-nya.<p>

Sebenarnya apa sih yang di liat Nathan waktu dia nyalain TV-nya?  
>Kok bisa dia sampe terkejut gaje gitu?<br>Kenapa sih kalo pas mau ganti chapter saya selalu nanya2 padahal udah tau kelanjutannya?

Udah lah, see you next time~~~ 


End file.
